Au nom du père
by Azniv
Summary: Ils avaient été jusqu'à l'enfer d'une cellule de Somalie pour Ziva, ils se perdraient dans la ville trois fois Sainte pour Juliette. Et pour vaincre leur ennemie numéro 1, qui n'est pas vraiment celui que l'on croit.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire de Juliette et de la Gibbs's team.

Merci à Misaya d'avoir accepter de corriger mes erreurs et de me donner des conseils. Si il reste des bêtises elles ne sont qu'à moi.

Nous voici donc dans le troisième et dernier tome de la série commencée avec Yeroushalaim Shel Zahav.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitre encore d'écrit mais je voulais me donner de l'inspiration en postant ce premier passage. Mais encore une fois, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire à déjà une fin d'écrite.

Encore merci de me suivre, pour tous vos gentils messages et mise en alerte.

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira tout autant.

Enjoy

Azniv

Ps: Nous sommes chronologiquement quelques jours après le départ de Juliette des Etats Unis.

* * *

PROLOGUE 

Gorge sèche. Torse qui brûle. De l'intérieur. Ne pas respirer parce que ça fait mal…Très mal…

Éviter le réflexe de tousser parce que…Shit…

La forme gisant au sol se plia en chien de fusil, secouée d'une quinte de toux rauque. Elle sentit le sang couler de sa bouche.

Mal à la gorge, très mal…

Elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais cela voulait dire…respirer…inspirer, expirer…Et…elle ne pouvait pas. C'était au dessus de son seuil de tolérance.

Elle essaya de se déplier et de s'allonger à plat…

Mais n'y arriva pas. Quelque chose bloquait son dos et…Mais elle sentait encore ses jambes. C'était déjà ça. Elle pouvait même, avec un peu de volonté, bouger ses pieds, ses doigts de pied et plier ses genoux. Mais pas se remettre à plat.

Elle se souvint que son basin avait été fragilisé par le passé. Il semblait l'être pour de bon maintenant.

**…**

Il faisait humide maintenant. Sans doute l'aube. Si seulement elle pouvait y voir plus clair….

Elle avait même froid…Fallait le faire…Avoir froid dans un pays où il faisait dans les 20 degrés l'hiver…

Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait sourit de sa bêtise…

Mais avoir de la force, ça voulait dire pouvoir se lever de ce sol crasseux, bouger, regarder autour de soi pour connaitre son environnement et s'y adapter. Savoir où elle se trouvait. Essayer de trouver du secours….Sortir de là…

La seule chose que son corps accepta de faire fut d'avoir la chair de poule…

**…**

Ce chat l'agaçait, là, à miauler à quelques pas d'elle.

Que voulait-il?

Il avait une benne entière puant de déchets où il trouverait sans doute son bonheur et ses prochains repas. Qu'il se taise nom d'une pipe. Elle avait mal au crâne. Et il ne faisait rien pour l'arranger avec ses miaulements agaçants. Qu'il dégage…une bonne fois pour toute!

Elle voulait dormir. C'est tout…

Oh que non sac à puces, tu ne t'approcheras pas…Hors de question…non…

Elle gémit. Ce qui lui arracha une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Sale bête.

Elle avait gémit? Elle pouvait encore faire des sons? Sa gorge et ses cordes vocales la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle en doutait…

Qu'avait-il dit? Qu'elle ne chanterait plus pour quelqu'un d'autre?

Bien sûr que non…

Puisqu'elle était morte…

Elle s'imaginait le paradis bien autrement qu'une ruelle nauséabonde et dégueulasse, déserte, avec pour seule compagnie un chat noir miteux.

C'était peut-être cela le purgatoire…

Pas l'enfer non…Il ne faisait pas assez chaud…Faisait même un peu froid à son goût…Pourtant elle pouvait entre apercevoir le soleil entre les tôles qui servaient de toits aux maisons dévastées…

…Des maisons?

**…**

Ses paupières étaient sèches et lourdes…Comme tout le reste de son corps d'ailleurs…

Et froides aussi…Elle avait froid partout…

Et mal…Mais mal…

Elle devrait peut-être demander des antalgiques à Ducky. Ceux qu'il lui avait administrés quand elle était rentrée de l'hôpital.

Ils la rendaient toute bizarre et elle faisait de beaux rêves avec…

…Hum de beaux rêves…De jolis rêves…

De quoi veux-tu rêver ce soir Ju'?

On est déjà le soir?

Sans doute…Je suis tellement fatiguée que l'on doit être le soir…De tout manière le patron ne me laisserait jamais faire la sieste dans la journée comme cela…

Et je ne dors jamais en journée…Sans une raison valable…

Quand Ducky arrivera, il faudra vraiment que je lui demande des trucs contre la douleur…

**…**

Bon Dieu de chat…

Si la Mère Supérieure t'entendait Juliette, tu serais bonne pour une sacrée punition…

Elle n'est pas là…C'est l'heure des vêpres…Ou des laudes…

Bref, elle peut encore dormir un peu…Si seulement ce truc sur patte pouvait arrêter de lui mordiller l'oreille…Espèce de…J'ai rien à te donner à manger…Va voir ailleurs…

Je veux juste encore dormir un peu…Avant que Tim ne vienne me réveiller…Il était là tout à l'heure à me regarder dormir avec maman…Tu l'as fait fuir…

Sale bête…

**…**

Non maman…Reviens…Je…serais sage…Le chat va partir…Timmy…Timmy…

**…**

Maintenant il fait réellement froid. Et je n'arrive pas à bouger les jambes…Il faut que je reste éveillée…Il faut que je me redresse…Où suis-je?

Eh…Félix le chat…Dis-moi où je suis…S'il te plait…Ne me regarde pas comme cela…Va..Chercher de l'aide…Merde…J'ai mal…Mon cou…Mes épaules…Combien de temps depuis que je suis là…Il a fait nuit…Il fait jour…Il fait froid…Peut-être la température de mon corps…C'est-ce qui arrive quand on meurt…

Mais tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu l'as promis à Ziva. Et tu tiens toujours une parole donnée…

Mince…Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Ils sont où? Ils sont censés venir me chercher…Me protéger…Aïe…Ne pas bouger…Ca fait trop mal…

Une fin de nuit et une matinée…Peut-être plus. Pas de bruit reconnaissable à part ces tôles et ces maisons mais je dois en être loin…Mais il y a cette benne…Va bien falloir que quelqu'un vienne sortir ces poubelles…Ou récupérer Félix le chat…Faut juste tenir encore un peu…

Tenir encore un peu…

* * *

Alors?


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques heures ou quelques jours plus tard...

-Oh?

Oh? Félix le chat vient de dire oh?

-Oh…Salwa…Salwa…J'ai retrouvé le chat…

Le chat?…Non…Félix est à moi…Ça fait deux jours qu'il me tient chaud. C'est mon chat, hein maman…Hum…Mes yeux sont tellement lourds…

-Aïda, revient ici! Aïda…On n'a pas le droit de venir ici, les soldats vont nous jeter dehors.

-Il y a quelqu'un…

-Arrête avec tes histoires…Il n'y a plus personne…

Hé…Je suis là moi…Mon Dieu, je suis là…Aidez moi!

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais la douleur dans sa gorge était plus forte…Elle n'avait pas bu depuis…48h, c'est le temps qu'un être humain peut tenir sans eau…Donc pas plus de 48h…Elle se souvenait de cela mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle…

-Madame…Madame…

Elle ouvrit très péniblement les yeux.

Pour voir au dessus d'elle un visage de petite fille…

-Tu dors? Ma sœur arrive…On va t'aider…Vite Salwa, elle se réveille.

- Oh mon Dieu…C'était vrai…Oh Mon Dieu…Je reviens…Reste là, je vais chercher Muhammad et Samir.

-Fais attention aux soldats…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Essaie de trouver quelque chose pour la couvrir…Donne-lui ton manteau…

-Tu vas voir Madame…Ma sœur va te ramener de l'aide…

Ne m'appelle pas Madame…Je suis…Qui déjà?

-Eh, garde tes yeux ouverts. C'est mieux. Je m'appelle Aïda et toi?

Juliette…

-Tu ne peux pas parler…

Brave petite Aïda…

-Tout va bien se passer. Samir et Muhammad, c'est mon frère et mon beau-frère…Ils sont forts…Ils vont te porter…Et on va t'emmener à l'hôpital…

Non…Non…Pas l'hôpital…Non…Ils vont me retrouver…

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, affolée.

-Calme-toi, calme-toi…

Les petites mains délicates lui arrangèrent un drapé noir sur elle. La petite avait retiré son manteau pour l'en couvrir.

Elles se parlèrent avec les yeux quelques secondes. Douces secondes pour Juliette.

Cette enfant avait des yeux d'un marron de plusieurs teintes. De si jolis yeux…Et un sourire si…

-Tu as mal…Mais tu vas voir, ma sœur va te soigner. Elle soigne tout le monde à la maison. Elle est pas infirmière mais elle sait pleins de choses. Elle a appris chez les chrétiens. Moi, je vais à l'école chez les sœurs chrétiennes aussi…Mais c'est pas très bien vu…Ma sœur, Fatma, elle m'a dit que je devrais arrêter. Mais je veux pas. J'aime aller apprendre à l'école. On apprend plein de choses…L'anglais, le français mais j'aime moins. Quand je serais grande, j'irais en Amérique. Et je deviendrais professeur. Et je reviendrais ici pour donner des leçons aux enfants. De mathématique ou de langues... Je sais pas encore.

C'est bien belle Aïda, c'est bien de pouvoir rêver encore…Comme j'aimerais me retrouver à ton âge…

-Tu parles arabe? Moi je parle arabe, hébreux, anglais et un peu de français mais j'aime pas. Sœur Alice dit que c'est parce que je ne m'applique pas mais…

-Là, elle est là…C'est une étrangère…

-Les voilà…Tu vas aller mieux…

Non ne t'en va pas Aïda…Reste…

-Je reste, d'accord

-Elle parle arabe?

-Elle parle pas du tout.

-Allez, portez-la…

-Il faut appeler une ambulance Salwa. Fit une voix d'homme grave mais chaude.

-Euh…Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital…

Les trois adultes restèrent à se regarder. Une étrangère dans un état…indescriptible, dans des courettes de maisons qui allaient être bientôt détruites et qui refusait d'aller à l'hôpital…

-Elle travaille pour les juifs?

Non…Non…Ne les appelez pas…Je suis morte si vous le faites…

-Chut calme-toi…Calme-toi

Encore ces petites mains dans ses cheveux crasseux.

-Elle a compris ce que l'on a dit…Elle a peur d'eux…

Oui.

Elle essaya d' hocher la tête mais n'arriva à rien que de cligner des yeux.

-On ne peut pas rester ici. Les vigiles vont revenir. Muhammad, approche la voiture, par derrière…Et demande aux plus petits de nous prévenir si ils voient arriver les soldats. Salwa, essaie de la couvrir un peu mieux. On voit ses jambes…

Mes jambes? C'est vrai…Ils ont arraché mon manteau. C'est pour cela que j'ai froid?

-On l'emmène où? Demanda une voix frêle…

-La maison

La maison…Je rentre à la maison…

Elle ne vit pas les regards inquiets de ses sauveurs, juste le sourire accueillant de sa maman qui lui tendait les bras.


	3. Chapter 3 Jamais sans ma femme

Bonjour tout le monde

merci pour vos reviews et messages et tout simplement de me lire.

Julie Winchester, il y aura une maman ours pour s'occuper de tout le monde...Mais il va falloir qu'elle plaise à Gibbs et quand on connait le passé de Gibbs avec les dames...Ne crions pas victoire trop vite.

J'ai vu que des personnes que je n'avais pas vu dans les autres histoires m'avait mis en alerte. Bienvenue dans ce long voyage. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous n'avez pas lu les tomes précédents.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Les seuls paysages que Dinozzo et Gibbs avaient eu la chance de voir (façon de parler) jusqu'à présent d'Israël étaient ceux de Tel-Aviv. La mer, l'aéroport, le siège du Mossad, l'hôtel, l'aéroport.

Le plus jeune fut déjà surpris de sortir de l'aéroport. Il s'attendait à se faire arrêter par les sbires de beau-papa dès leur arrivée. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Et, de manière surprenante, Ziva avait même réussi à faire venir leurs armes avec eux dans la soute à bagages. Bon, il se doutait bien qu'elle avait réussi à en emporter une aussi sur elle sans se faire attraper par la douane mais…Il ne préférait pas savoir où elle l'avait cachée.

Ils avaient reçu confirmation quelques minutes avant leur embarquement que l'opération de nettoyage avait eu lieu. Qu'aucune nouvelle de l'agent chargé de mission ne leur étaient parvenues mais que la cible avait été mise hors d'état de nuire.

Pas loin de quatre jours de silence de la part de l'officier Delmas pour être exact.

Personne n'avait fait de commentaire. Et ils avaient voyagé dans un silence bien assez parlant.

Il n'était pas naïf et se doutait bien que leurs présences en terre ennemie n'allait pas passer inaperçue longtemps. Et cette fois, ils n'avaient pas l'accord de Vance donc pas de protection de sa part.

Elle n'était pas du NCIS. Pas même américaine. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. A part prévenir le consulat de Jérusalem qu'une jeune femme blessée, sans doute sans passeport, pouvait venir chercher refuge chez eux.

Les probabilités étaient minces. Mais ils avaient au moins une base de replis.

Une base de replis pour quoi? Ramener un cadavre? Parce que d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir de l'endroit où elle avait opéré, il ne restait rien. Après, il y avait toujours une possibilité qu'elle se cache, soit des terroristes, soit de David.

Mais lequel d'entre eux espérait encore?

Malgré sa règle numéro 8 - ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis - même Gibbs n'espérait pas la retrouver vivante.

Pourtant, il avait quand même accepté la demande de McGee et Ziva qui avaient argumentés durant toute une matinée, appuyés par un Dinozzo plus en retrait et silencieux.

Vance avait refusé toute discussion. « Leur Juliette » était un soldat en mission pour l'agence étrangère à laquelle elle appartenait. C'est tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir. C'était déjà bien suffisant.

C'est à ce moment de la conversation que McGee avait sorti son arme de son holster et son badge et les avait posés sans un mot sur le bureau. Ses gestes étaient calmes et calculés. Il n'était pas en colère, il n'avait pas haussé le ton une seule fois.

Il avait juste fixé Vance droit dans les yeux. La main encore sur les items.

-En sortant de ce bureau, je prends le premier avion pour Tel-Aviv. Comme civil. Et je vais récupérer ma femme. Vivante ou morte.

Même le patron fut étonné qu'il arrive à garder son sang-froid à ce point…

-Je la ramènerais chez elle.

-Si vous rendez votre insigne, Agent McGee…

-Alors le NCIS sera perdant.

Le ton était sûr et franc.

Pas de fioritures, pas de bafouillages.

Une vérité seulement.

-Et je pourrais enfin me consacrer à ma carrière d'écrivain. Et espérer vivre les 50 prochaines années aux côtés de la femme que j'aime. Sans magouille politicienne, sans chasses aux terroristes, sans fausses identités et menaces de mort…

-Réfléchissez bien McGee…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin du NCIS, Monsieur…

Évidemment, cela, le Directeur le savait bien.

En perdant McGee, il perdait un excellent agent. Technicien, informaticien, agent de terrain, scientifique, il pouvait être la tête et les jambes d'une équipe. Et sans aucun doute le futur de cette agence.

N'importe qui l'ayant à son service pouvait faire des miracles.

Et si Vance détestait bien une chose, c'était que ces crétins du FBI ou de la CIA aient une longueur d'avance sur son agence. Son cure-dent paya le prix de sa frustration. Il ne pouvait pas autoriser cette opération. Ne pouvait pas les encourager sur cette voie. Il essuyait encore les pots cassés après l'histoire de Ziva, et ses amis du SECNAV lui rappelaient de temps en temps qu'il leur était encore redevable.

Mais pour Ziva, il avait des arguments à leur exposer. Elle avait travaillé et extrêmement bien travaillé pour eux.

Juliette n'était qu'une stagiaire paumée que Gibbs avait pris sous son aile parce que son honneur de Marine ne lui avait pas permis de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule avec ses histoires d'amant jaloux. Le reste n'était qu'un faisceau de circonstances, malheureuses mais hélas, la vie n'avait rien d'un jeu. Le fait qu'un de ses meilleurs agents en soit tombé amoureux n'était pas un argument suffisant pour monter une opération d'exfiltration aux yeux et à la barbe du Mossad. Dans son propre pays.

Gibbs s'était placé derrière son agent. Soutien sans faille.

Dinozzo restait à le regarder sans sourciller, Ziva à ses côtés, visage dur.

-Qu'en pensez-vous David?

-Ce ne sera pas plus suicidaire que la mission de Somalie, Monsieur. Je dirais même que nous aurons plus de chance, nous connaissons déjà le terrain et l'ennemi. Et malgré ce que le Directeur David veut nous faire croire, il ne pourra pas nous tuer sur le simple prétexte que nous venons…récupérer une amie…

-Votre père ne laissera pas partir son officier si facilement.

-Nous avons une monnaie d'échange, Monsieur…

Léon Vance n'essaya pas de cacher sa surprise…

-Soucieux de me mettre dans la confidence?

-Non Léon…Cette opération est secrète. La meilleure façon de garder un secret…

-Oui je la connais celle-là Gibbs…Ce n'est pas uniquement votre sécurité que vous mettez en jeu…Mais les relations internationales entre nos deux pays…Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Israël est éclaboussée par des scandales autours de ses agences de sécurités…Notre allié est déjà fragilisé dans un contexte de politique internationale très tendu…Si je permets…

-Alors ne permettez pas, Directeur, intervint Dinozzo…Ce ne sera pas la première fois que vous fermez les yeux.

-Cette fois, vous ne pourrez pas y aller comme agent du NCIS…

Une arme, puis une seconde étaient apparues près de celle de McGee. Suivies du badge de leurs propriétaires. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David.

Tony respira un bon coup avant de mettre la main à sa ceinture et défaire son insigne. Puis il déposa ce qui faisait de lui un agent sur le bureau de son Directeur. Après tout, plus de dix ans au même poste…C'était déjà un record pour lui…

Il s'était toujours demandé comment était la vie sur une plage de Mexico…


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le 4ème chapitre, un peu court alors le 5 va arriver bientôt.

J'espère que vous aimez toujours

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Dans un même temps, dans une ruelle serpentant le Mont des Oliviers

Dans une camionnette d'un autre âge, sur des routes défoncées et dans un parfait silence - mis à part les gémissements de douleurs que Juliette n'arrivait pas à retenir - ses sauveurs et elle arrivèrent sans encombres et rapidement sur les hauteurs du Mont des Oliviers.

Loin des lieux touristiques, propres et bien éclairés. Plutôt dans des ruelles encombrées, sombres, sales où, à l'évidence, aucun étranger ne pouvait passer sans se faire remarquer. Et où personne ne sortait une fois la nuit tombée.

L'un des hommes la prit facilement dans ses bras pendant que l'autre allait garer la camionnette. La jeune femme qui les accompagnait entra rapidement dans une maison aux pierres blanches, d'un étage, à toit plat. Traditionnelle.

La pièce principale, où trônait une télé dernier cri et un canapé imposant, donnait sur une vue splendide du désert qui bordait Jérusalem. Mais cela, Juliette ne put le voir.

Elle devait se focaliser sur la gestion de la douleur. Son porteur était délicat mais il lui semblait que tous ses os étaient brisés. Sa tête n'était qu'une masse coincée dans un étau qu'une main s'amusait à serrer de plus en plus.

Et sa gorge…Mon Dieu, elle ne voulait pas rester muette…

Cette dernière lui brûlait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas déglutir sans souffrir le martyr. La moindre respiration aussi était une souffrance.

Dire qu'elle se croyait endurcie avec le Mossad. La seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était que Ducky prenne soin d'elle, qu'Abby rentre en trombe dans la pièce avec des ballons multicolores, des banderoles lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement et une de ces peluches un peu spéciale qu'elle seule arrivait à dégoter.

Et que Ziva arrive, s'assied près d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. En sachant qu'à son réveil, elle les trouverait tous.

Près d'elle.

Oui. Elle pourrait essayer cela. S'endormir. Puis se réveiller pour voir si cela les faisait venir…

Merde, elle recommençait à délirer. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée. Qu'elle arrive à réfléchir à la suite. Elle était peut-être secourue mais pas véritablement sauvée. Elle serait en sécurité une fois Israël quitté et David éliminé…

Le jeu qu'ils jouaient depuis si longtemps ne se terminerait que comme cela. Et manifestement, elle était encore en vie…Comment, elle ne le savait pas. Ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais elle était bel et bien encore de ce monde. Le guet-apens n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle n'avait pas tué le vieillard qu'était devenu Ben Malhoud mais ses gardes du corps ne l'avaient pas achevée non plus.

Puisqu'elle était là, dans cette maison qui avait dû être belle dans une autre vie, mi-consciente mi-comateuse, à essayer de réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

Un frisson la parcourut et elle sentit deux mains délicates la couvrir. Une couverture épaisse et chaude.

De celle que l'on ne trouve que sur le lit des mamans. Celles qui signifient longue matinée de dimanche, soirée pluvieuse et chocolat chaud.

Quelqu'un l'allongea plus confortablement. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans une chambre. Proprette mais minuscule. Un grand lit double sur lequel on venait de l'installer et un plus petit matelas à même le sol. Une petite forme sauta sur le lit près d'elle.

Elle reconnut une fourrure noire, deux oreilles…

Salam Félix le chat…

Elle sentit des petits doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Mon frère est parti chercher le médecin. Il ne devrait pas tarder…

Elle se retint de sourire parce que c'était trop douloureux. On était au pays du « Inch Allah ». On savait quand on partait, pas quand on arrivait…

Ce médecin pouvait arriver dans 10 minutes ou dans deux heures….S'il arrivait…

Ce n'était pas grave. Au moins ici, elle était au chaud, à couvert. Les soldats ne pouvaient pas la trouver par surprise. Et ce n'était pas ses hôtes qui la dénonceraient.

Elle pouvait se permettre quelques minutes de répit…

En attendant le médecin…


	5. Chapter 5

Comme promis voici la suite.

Je vous laisse un lexique à la fin.

Toutes les questions que vous vous posez, n'hésitez pas à me les poster.

Tous les lieux où nos héros vont se perdre sont vrais, j'ai juste parfois exagérer certains traits pour le coté suspens de l'histoire. J'ai essayé de décrire le mieux possible et me tenir strictement à la géographie même si je ne suis pas très douée pour le repère dans l'espace.

Seuls les personnes qui seront cités dans les chapitres suivants ne sont que le fruit de mon imagination.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Ils firent démarrer le Nesher avant qu'il ne soit complet. Quelques dollars en plus et ils n'eurent pas à attendre, peut-être encore une heure, que les 8 places se remplissent, que les chauffeurs se mettent d'accord sur qui fait quoi et de démarrer. Ziva fit comprendre à son ex-compatriote qu'il devait faire vite. Le plus vite possible.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Pour une fois que les touristes acceptaient qu'il conduise à sa guise et n'étaient pas effrayés par la conduite à travers les routes bondées de cette mi-journée.

Bon, ces quatre-là ne ressemblaient pas réellement à des touristes de base. La femme était d'ici, c'était indubitable. Il en avait entendu des occidentaux parler sa langue avant, mais chacun avait un accent bien particulier.

Même en Israël, on pouvait compter des centaines d'accents différents, entre les descendants des juifs de l'est, ceux des juifs du sud, les nouveaux immigrés, ceux qui étudiaient dans les Oulpanim, ceux qui apprenaient dans les kibboutz du désert. Les russes, les européens, les américains qui venaient pour rendre visite à la famille. Et les arabes qui avaient encore une manière bien à eux de parler hébreu. De la même manière qu'ils parlaient arabe. Appuyant les mêmes syllabes que dans leur langue maternelle.

Elle, cette belle plante, elle avait les traits d'une fille d'ici. Elle avait le chien de ces filles qui avaient grandi dans les villes surpeuplées et connaissaient la vie. Et elle parlait hébreu parfaitement, sans accent. Pourtant, elle affirmait être américaine. Les trois autres ne parlaient pas. Le plus vieux n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour se faire comprendre. Elle semblait pouvoir traduire pour lui sans rien entendre de sa part.

Le plus jeune semblait apathique. Il était aussi silencieux que l'homme aux cheveux gris mais son regard était vide. Ses traits tirés. Il essayait de faire bonne figure mais…Lui était un vieux briscard, il avait transporté tellement de monde, et voyagé dans tout le pays. Ça, il pouvait dire qu'il en avait vu des choses. Et ces yeux-là, lui disaient que ce jeune homme,n'était pas venu à Jérusalem, puisque c'était leur destination, pour les vacances.

Leur troisième compagnon, lui, semblait plus nerveux. Il regardait partout et gardait ses lunettes noires sur les yeux. Comme pour se cacher. Voir sans être vu…

Pourtant, quand la belle brune commença à s'agiter parce que les voitures n'avançaient pas assez vite, un simple geste de la main de la part du blondinet avait suffit pour qu'elle arrête de se dandiner sur le siège. Il posa juste sa main sur celle, plus fine, de la jeune femme et cela suffit pour qu'elle inspire calmement et se fixe sur le siège.

Drôle d'équipage qu'il transportait là. Heureusement qu'ils payaient plus cher que nécessaire, autrement, il ne les aurait sans doute pas pris.

-Tu veux que je vous laisse où? Demanda-t-il enfin à la femme.

Elle se tourna vers le plus ancien et lui traduisit la question.

-Consulat américain.

Ils devaient se faire recenser et aller voir si, par hasard, Juliette n'aurait pas fait parler d'elle. En faisant cela, ils savaient que David serait mis au courant de leur présence sur son territoire. Mais, de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient besoin de ce point de repli.

Le regard lagon glissa vers son voisin. Qui faisait semblant de se concentrer sur le paysage d'autoroute bercé d'une lumière jaune, mais échouait lamentablement à paraitre serein. Sa chemise noire accentuait encore plus son visage pale et ses cernes. Gibbs aurait parié qu'il ne dormait plus depuis le départ de la française, quatre jours auparavant.

Ils avaient tous essayé de le raisonner.

Ils avaient tous échoué.

Ducky avait même proposé des calmants et somnifères. Qu'il avait immédiatement refusé.

Depuis le moment où Gibbs les avaient appelés pour leur faire part des surprises sur leurs bureaux respectifs, McGee n'avait pas pris une seule seconde de repos.

Il était sorti en trombe du labo pour les rejoindre à l'étage où Ziva commençait déjà à tempêter et à demander l'autorisation de retourner en Israël. Il avait paru surpris avant de se ressaisir et d'appuyer sa demande.

A un moment de la conversation, il avait osé dire qu'il partirait seul. Il s'était reçu une bonne claque sur la tête, amplement méritée et un coup de poing sur le bras. La seule fois où il avait vraiment sourit. Timidement mais réellement.

Gibbs n'avait pas répondu. Les avaient laissés parler. Jusqu'à ce que McGee sorte une petite puce de la boite qu'il tenait.

-Elle nous a laissé de quoi travailler patron.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Elle nous demande de ne sortir ces informations qu'une fois qu'elle sera…

-Continue McGee…

-Des informations sur les agissements du Mossad. Sur leurs techniques, les bavures, les problèmes lors des entrainements. Et son témoignage. Sur la manière dont le Directeur David l'a utilisée pour son profit personnel. Je n'ai pas tout regardé en détail mais si ça peut me permettre de la ramener alors je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde…

Ils s'étaient jaugés tous les deux, au milieu de ce bullpen, et à son grand plaisir, McGee ne baissa pas les yeux une seule seconde. Il lui fit signe de lui montrer ce que contenait cette puce et ils regardèrent tous les trois le visage de leur amie, amante et…agent…apparaître sur l'écran plasma.

Elle avait encore les cheveux longs et la peau marquée par les brûlures du soleil. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'armée israélienne. Elle cadra l'appareil et commença à parler. La voix fine et encore fragile qu'ils avaient connus 5 ans auparavant. Avant qu'elle ne soit totalement transformée.

La voix qu'ils avaient pu entrapercevoir un peu avant qu'elle ne reparte.

-Je m'appelle Juliette Delmas…Et je suis française…Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas possible…Je ne porte pas cet uniforme comme déguisement ou pour faire joli. Mais parce que je suis bien dans l'armée d'Israël. Sous les ordres de l'instructeur Ben Simon…Je ne sais pas tout à fait quel jour nous sommes mais si quelqu'un voit cette vidéo, c'est que je…La date du jour m'importe peu actuellement.

Je suis ici sur l'ordre du Directeur du Mossad, Eli David. Il m'a obligée à prendre l'uniforme et les armes. Et à travailler pour lui. Afin de lui rendre des services personnels. Suivre ses ennemis, li…Li…Assassiner des personnes l'ayant trahi…Je rentre d'une mission. Il y a deux jours, j'ai tué Joshua Rivkin…Le frère de Mickael Rivkin, lui-même tué voici quelques temps aux États-Unis par l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo.

Ils virent sa mâchoire se serrer et elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Joshua faisait parti de ceux qui nous ont trahis pour la mission Rabat. C'est lui qui a placé la charge explosive qui a détruit l'ambassade française au Maroc. Mon travail a juste consisté à confirmer les informations obtenues par le service de renseignement israélien et à le mettre au pied du mur. Il a avoué sans problème. Officiellement, il a été tué par un ennemi. Le Directeur veut épargner le père de Rivkin avec qui il est ami depuis des années.

Elle s'arrêta et fixa longuement la caméra.

-Il m'a dit savoir à quel point il était douloureux de perdre tous ses enfants…

Elle serra les poings puis continua.

-J'ai…caché tous les renseignements que j'ai pu sur cette puce. Certains sont cryptés mais…Rien de ce qu'un bon informaticien ne peut franchir. Sur les exactions dont j'ai été témoin. Ce n'est pas de la traitrise. Je ne suis pas israélienne.

Nouveau moment de silence.

-On m'a juste appris à être prudente et à couvrir mes arrières…

Elle regarda encore un peu l'objectif avant de se pencher pour l'éteindre.

Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Aucun d'eux ne parla de son ressenti en ayant vu cette presque jeune femme qui venait d'avouer son premier ou l'un de ses premiers meurtres. Ils en avaient entendu parler. Chase et Lévy leur avaient dit qu'elle était un assassin du Mossad…Mais cet aveu rendait les choses tellement palpables. Elle était encore si fragile et en même temps si loin d'elle.

Si loin d'eux.

* * *

Nesher= c'est la compagnie de taxi collectif que l'on trouve du côté israélien. Vous pouvez voyager à moindre prix avec eux. Par exemple, un trajet d'environs une heure Tel Aviv Jérusalem se situe dans les 10 euros.C'est un moyen de transport très courant mais qui demande de l'organisation et parfois, de ne pas avoir peur en voiture.

Nesher signifie aigle mais les palestiniens appellent ces taxis jaunes des Shéroutim ce qui signifie toilettes en hébreux...J'ai moi même fait cette gaffe avant de me faire reprendre plusieurs fois par des chauffeurs...

Oulpan = C'est une école où l'on peut apprendre l'hébreux de manière intensive. Il parait que c'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre la langue. Pour les locuteurs courants, il parait qu"ils sont capables de faire la diiférence entre les élèves des Oulpanim et ceux ayant appris le "Ivrit de Shabbat" plus précautionneux et qui vient de l'apprentissage de la langue via les textes sacrés.


	6. Chapter 6

Jérusalem et ses mystères reviennent.

Merci beaucoup pour les mises en alertes nombreuses.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

-Habibti…Réveille toi…

-Elle s'appelle comment?

Juliette se raidit à la voix masculine inconnue mais fut instantanément calmée par les caresses dans les cheveux de la petite Aïda qui la veillait comme on veille un enfant.

Elle qui n'avait que 8 ans…

-Elle ne parle pas mais elle comprend l'arabe.

-Vous ne savez rien d'elle?

-Non. On l'a trouvé à Siloé, Aïda cherchait son chat et…

-Elle était seule, au soleil, on pouvait pas l'y laisser docteur…

-Vous avez bien fait mais il va falloir l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Non, non…Ils sauraient…Il ne faut pas…

Elle recommença à s'agiter, n'essaya pas de se lever car elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas mais secoua la tête énergiquement ce qui surpris tout le monde.

-Elle ne veut pas.

-Je crois qu'elle à peur des juifs.

Juliette arrêta de bouger pour fixer, comme elle le pouvait, le médecin. Pas l'hôpital.

-On ne la prendra pas chez nous, répondit-il simplement. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle.

-Quoi… mais…?

-Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec les israéliens Salwa. Ton mari et toi, vous devriez faire partir cette femme. Elle n'est pas d'ici, elle va vous apporter des ennuis. Qu'est-ce qu'Aïda deviendrait si vous vous faites arrêter?

-Non…cria l'enfant, elle n'est pas méchante, elle est blessée et elle a peur d'eux. Elle…Elle est comme nous…

Juliette serra les dents…Oui, elle était comme eux…Pour le moment…

-Je vais vous laisser quelques médicaments mais pour le reste, il faudra vous débrouiller ou en parler aux autorités compétentes. A moins que tu n'essaies de l'envoyer chez les Sœurs de la Charité. Leur dispensaire est bien équipé et elles sauront être discrètes…

Sur le lit, la blessée avait déjà perdu sa bataille contre le sommeil.

* * *

King Salomon Street consulat américain.

Le soleil commençait à décliner mais les lunettes et les casquettes étaient encore nécessaires pour les trois hommes.

Le groupe sortait du consulat. Sans surprise, pas de nouvelles de Juliette, ni d'un corps trouvé ou d'une quelconque étrangère déposée dans les hôpitaux du coin.

Enfin, pour les juifs car pour les arabes, c'était plus…Délicat…

L'hôpital islamique de Jérusalem était un peu moins transparent.

Plus excentré et plus vétuste, aucun occidental n'y mettait les pieds pas même avec une bonne excuse.

De quelque milieu qu'il soit, même humanitaire pour les arabes, un occidental était obligatoirement envoyé chez les juifs, à Hadassah, réputé meilleur hôpital au monde dans beaucoup de domaine, ou à Ein Karem, où se trouvait les fameux vitraux de Chagall. Mais certainement pas dans ces installations d'un autre âge qui servaient d'hôpital local aux plus pauvres des arabes.

C'était donc là qu'il fallait chercher. Comment, était la prochaine question….

Ziva serait sans doute la seule à pouvoir s'y rendre. Les trois autres agents faisaient trop américains…Et ils risquaient d'être l'étincelle d'un feu couvant dans ces quartiers où tout partait si vite.

Rien que le fait de chercher une autre d'entre eux pouvait rendre les arabes suspicieux et pouvait déclencher une nouvelle guérilla urbaine. Ziva pouvait passer pour une locale, elle se couvrirait et cacherait au maximum ses traits juifs. Elle se procurerait une niquab dans le souk et irait demain matin, dès la première heure, se renseigner sur les hauteurs du Mont des Oliviers.

En attendant, ils devaient essayer de prendre un peu de repos… « Oui, même toi McGee », le sermonna le patron.

Et dans le même silence de plomb qui les accompagnait depuis leur départ de Washington, ils prirent leurs quartiers dans un hôtel avec vue sur la Vieille Ville. Au frais de T.M Gemcity…

C'est au milieu de la nuit, sur le balcon de la chambre qu'ils partageaient que Gibbs trouva McGee. Tourné vers la Vieille ville illuminée. Vrai paysage de rêve.

En bas de l'hôtel, les concerts de klaxons continuaient. Cette ville semblait ne jamais dormir. Dans à peine quelques heures, le chant du Muezzin allait résonner, signal d'une nouvelle journée chaude. Et pourtant, l'animation ne faiblissait pas. Des cris en arabe, en anglais, en hébreux, de la musique, des tambours un peu plus loin. Tout cela à la lumière des étoiles qui prenaient une couleur particulière ici.

Tim comprenait pourquoi elle les aimait tant…

-Tu devrais être au lit…Il me semblait t'avoir donné un ordre…

Il ne sursauta pas. Gibbs crut même qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil

-C'est faux. Tu n'as pas dormis depuis 4 jours, même en ayant du café noir à la place du sang, tu as sommeil

-Alors disons que je n'arrive pas à dormir…

-Te rendre malade ne rendra service à personne.

-Je vais bien…Je…Je n'ai pas envi de dormir c'est tout. Je veux…

Il se retourna enfin vers son patron.

-Je veux…que toute cette histoire se termine et que je puisse retourner avec elle à la maison. Que l'on reprenne notre vie…

-Tu sais que cela est impossible n'est-ce pas.

-Je…Pourquoi nous Gibbs? Elle n'a pas la carrure d'une héroïne. Elle n'a jamais eu de don particulier à part le chant mais je ne pense pas que tous les chanteurs deviennent tueur à la botte du Mossad.

-Je ne sais pas McGee. Parce que David est un salaud…Parce qu'elle fait partis de mon équipe…Parce qu'elle est amie avec Ziva et que c'est la seule manière qu'il a de nous atteindre.

-Au point de la tuer?

-On parle d'un homme qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier deux de ses enfants…

Le visage fermé, il se tourna de nouveau vers la vue. Gardant le silence quelques moments…

-Pourquoi avez-vous rendu votre insigne? Vous n'étiez pas obligé…Tony et Ziva non plus…

Une claque sur le sommet de la tête lui répondit. Suivit d'un:

-Tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses dans cette chambre McGee avant que je ne sois obligé de le faire moi-même…Est-ce clair!

-Transparent…Patron…murmura-t-il en réponse.

Fermant la fenêtre tout en continuant de regarder les étoiles…

Il soupira. Il se sentait déchiré en deux et ce creux qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine l'empêcherait de dormir cette nuit.

De dormir tout court.

Il se retrouvait transporté dans le même cauchemar que cinq ans auparavant.

* * *

La vallée du Siloé se trouve au pied du mont des Oliviers à Jérusalem.

C'est un endroit bénis pour les trois religions car beaucoup de personnages de la bible y sont passés dont Marie et Jésus.

De nos jours, des maisons se sont construites à la pelle. Des maisons traditionnellement arabes mais lors de mon dernier séjour un bruit de projet immobilier courait. La municipalité voulait construire un complexe touristique je crois. La vue serait immanquable elle donne d'un coté sur le mont des Oliviers, de l'autre sur la vieille ville de Jérusalem. Mais cela comprends d'expulser les habitants de chez eux. Ce qui posait évidement problème.

Et c'est donc sur ces terrains en travaux que Juliette à été retrouvé. Après que les habitants aient dû évacuer leurs habitations.

Ein Karem est un village qui se trouve à 1h de Jérusalem Est. C'est l'un des endroits les plus beaux que j'ai eu la chance de visiter. Je n'ai pas été jusqu'à son hôpital extrêmement réputé et où se trouvent des vitraux du célèbre peintre Chagall.(je n'ai pas été jusqu'à là mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois Inc'h Allah)

La vue à Ein Karem est splendide et c'est tellement serein, peu de touristes, par rapport au brouhaha de Jérusalem, et c'est le lieux connu pour avoir été le village d'origine de St Jean Baptiste et d'Elisabeth. Le village se trouve non loin de Yad Vashem, le mémorial de la Shoah qui est extrêmement poignant. Et où vous pourrez avoir une vue remarquable de ce village.

L'hôpital Islamique existe vraiment, je l'ai vu de l'extérieur. Et...C'est pas super super...Mais hélas tout ce quartier est vraiment sinistré. Je ne fais que rajouter un peu de noir pour l'histoire car personnellement, je n'y ai jamais eu de problème mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas de tout le monde...

(perso, je n'ai jamais eu peur là bas, un peu comme Juliette ;-) )

Des questions? N'hésitez pas!


	7. Chapter 7

Merci Lily pour ta review...

Tu en sauras plus d'ici quelques chapitres

Voici une visite guidée des souks par Ziva.

A la fin une note explicative

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

La chaleur moite de la nuit happa la jeune femme dès ses premiers pas hors du grand hall climatisé. Habillée de noir, elle traversa rapidement la rue pour se retrouver devant la porte de Damas. Elle navigua gracieusement entre les étales et les chariots à bras que les gamins tiraient ou poussaient. Vides ou remplis de cartons aux contenus improbables.

Des vagues de souvenirs l'assaillaient et elle luttait vainement, contre les tourbillons de ses images. Ses sens avaient repris si rapidement leurs marques. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ni les odeurs d'épices mêlées parfois à la transpiration des hommes qui chargeaient et déchargeaient leurs colis, ni les parfums de ses femmes toujours si élégantes. Elle savait qu'une fois arrivée au troisième magasin après l'intersection qui menait soit réellement dans le quartier arabe soit plus rapidement vers le Mur des Lamentations, une odeur de pâtisseries, plus sucrée et entêtante, se mélangerait aux autres et qu'elle la suivrait jusqu'à ce que la rue se rétrécisse et qu'elle n'arrive à des chemins plus étroits, moins éclairées et pour autant si lumineux. Elle comprenait l'attachement de Juliette pour ce souk, ces rues, cette vie.

Elle l'avait vécu, plus jeune quand son service militaire l'avait amenée ici et qu'elle avait partagé le quotidien de Jérusalem pendant 1an.

A la seule différence qu'elle ne s'y sentait pas si en sécurité que cela et elle comprit que, comme le reste, ces vieux instincts mossadiens étaient revenus. Son corps était plus tendu, ses sens plus en éveils et non masqués par les odeurs ou les bruits qui faisaient l'atmosphère de l'endroit. Elle tata sous son pull long pour y trouver son couteau de ceinture et serra la jambe pour sentir celui à sa cheville. Elle savait son arme à feu cachée sous le pull sur l'autre coté de sa ceinture.

Mais elle savait aussi que son air hautain et son pas pressé pouvait réveiller la curiosité de certains.

Elle passa les trois soldats israéliens toujours en poste là, 24h/24 sans leur prêter le moindre regard et ils en firent autant, trop occupés à jouer avec leurs téléphones portables. Elle passa tout aussi rapidement le faux unijambiste qui tendait la main pour quelques shekels.

Si elle repassait dans quelques jours, elle savait le trouver au même endroit mais cette fois, borgne ou amputé de l'autre jambe, au choix.

Elle prit le premier virage et devant elle, s'ouvrait, dans un calme absolu, à contrario de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté des hauts murs de la vieille ville, le souk.

Loin de l'image d'Épinal que l'on se faisait de lui. Il était nu, au milieu de la nuit. Seuls quelques commerçants ou habitants étaient assis aux terrasses ou sur les marches, sirotant un jus d'orange frais ou fumant une cigarette.

Et elle continua de son pas décidé. Vers la gauche. La voie la plus rapide pour aller vers le quartier juif sans devoir passer par des ruelles trop obscures et jonchées de détritus, parce que la grille dorée qui séparait les deux quartiers serait fermée pour la nuit. Comme elle l'était pour Shabbat ou les autres fêtes Saintes. Pour empêcher l'impur et le pur de se mélanger. Et les voisins de se rapprocher.

Elle prit donc le parti de passer par une rue plus courte qui suivait en partie le fameux chemin de croix des chrétiens.

Elle déboucha à l'angle de la cinquième station. Officiellement, elle était encore dans la partie arabe de la ville. Pourtant, en tournant la tête vers la droite, éclairée de deux spots jaunes, elle savait qu'elle trouverait, arborant fièrement et ostensiblement ses 7 branches, une Ménorah qui siégeait sur un énorme drapeau israélien déployé au dessus d'une arcade séparant cette rue de la suivante. Personne ne savait exactement à qui appartenait la maison sur laquelle les symboles sacrés, ou provocateurs selon les points de vue, étaient posés.

Elle en avait bien une petite idée mais mieux valait garder cette information en cas de besoin.

Elle tourna vers la gauche, dépassant les édifices chrétiens, discrets, pour continuer dans une rue où le mélange était de mise. L'on parlait arabe, hébreux, italien et anglais sans trop de problème. Sur sa droite, un hôtel autrichien. Une rue plus loin, des auberges allemandes. Derrière elle, un établissement tenu par les franciscains. Et les bonnes sœurs.

Son cœur et ses pas stoppèrent net. Et elle se tourna d'un bloc.

Les bonnes sœurs.

Lorsque Juliette était venue ici la première fois, c'était pour travailler pour des religieuses. Un orphelinat. Sur le Mont des Oliviers. Elles n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé entre elles parce que, même si Ziva était devenu américaine et était fière de l'être, elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment vécues la même chose sur cette terre de conquêtes et de larmes.

Elles n'étaient pas tout à fait du même camp et, pour se protéger et protéger leur amitié, elles avaient conclu un accord silencieux de ne parler de rien qui concernait le conflit israélo-palestinien. Et cela incluait les orphelins palestiniens. Et le meilleur moyen de se sentir en sécurité ici, était les différentes congrégations. Certaines étaient certes surveillées par les autorités, celles qui employaient des palestiniens justement ou qui avaient des points de vue trop tranchés.

Mais beaucoup, surtout les plus anciennes, étaient discrètes et pouvaient, à qui avaient les bons contacts, servir de base de repli.

Ziva refit, en courant cette fois, le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner à l'hôtel. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un annuaire.

Sa prière au Khotel serait pour une autre fois. En remerciement au Ciel d'avoir retrouvé Juliette.

* * *

La vieille ville de Jérusalem est divisée en plusieurs quartiers

le quartier juif où se trouve le Mur des Lamentations, L'esplanade des Mosquées qui se trouve juste au dessus.

le quartier arabe, donc à la porte de Damas en grande partie

le quartier chrétien qui est majoritairement arabe par tradition, où plusieurs communautés cohabitent et où se situent le chemin de croix en partie et le St Sépulcre. On peut y entrer par la porte neuve

le quartier arménien qui est plus fermé et communautaire et que je n'ai pas pu visiter vraiment. Mais on y trouve des francophones assez sympathiques et les messes en Arméniens sont magnifiques même si on est pas croyant, ils ont des choeurs très beaux. Ce quartier peut aussi mener au St Mur

Sur un plan, cette division est claire. Dans la réalité, dans certains quartiers, même moi qui est du nez dans le souk et commence à très bien le connaitre, je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois parler hébreux ou arabe. (non, je ne suis pas bilingue mon rêve mais je m'efforce toujours de saluer et de remercier dans la langue des gens qui m'acceuillent...)

Cependant, chaque quartier à son identité et son ambiance. Mais les j'ai vu des juifs faire des affaires dans le quartier arabe, des arabes musulmans dans le quartier chrétien ect...

Cependant, il faut noter que les arabes musulmans qui veulent accéder à la Ste Esplanade doivent passer par une porte à eux qui se trouve dans "leur" quartier et qui s'appelle la porte des marchands je crois. J'ai pu l'emprunter pour sortir de l'esplanade et là, en descendant les marches qui vous mènent dans une rue couverte où se trouve de chaque cotés des magasins arabes et moins "occidentaux" je peux vous dire que le dépaysement est assuré.

Le Khotel est l'appelation juive pour le Mur des Lamentation. Le Mur des Lamentation se dit Ha Khotel en hébreu.

Voilà. La visite touristique est finie. Merci d'y avoir participer.

Et pensez au guide...Le bouton review juste en dessous ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Je me suis dit que le chapitre précédent était court, donc, voici un beaucoup plus long au cas où...

Encore une fois les quartiers que je tente de décrire existe, j'ai juste un peu noircie l'image que j'en ai vu.

L'orphelinat existe aussi mais pas à Jérusalem...Et les villes de Bethléem et Ein Karem accueillent bien des maisons pour enfants handicapés. J'ai put visiter celui de Ein Karem, le travail fait y est énorme. Je leur tire mon chapeau même si ils ne me liront sans doute jamais lol.

Un peu de Tiva pour ceux qui en manquait.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

-On devrait attendre demain matin Zi.

-Pas le temps. Ce n'est qu'à quelques minutes en voiture et la Mère Supérieure est d'accord pour nous recevoir. Quand je lui ai parlé de Juliette, elle a immédiatement répondu qu'elle m'attendait.

-Aller dans ce quartier la nuit…

-N'est pas pire que de faire exprès de tomber dans un guet apens au milieu du désert somalien, dit-elle en soutenant son regard.

Il se massa le front. Fallait-il réellement avoir cette discussion au milieu de la nuit, après tout ce voyage, dans cette chambre d'hôtel?

Non. Pas si ils voulaient pouvoir garder leur chambre et ne pas se faire expulser pour tapage nocturne. Tapage qui surviendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'ils continuaient sur ce chemin. Pour une fois, Dinozzo joua la carte de la diplomatie et se tut.

Gagnant un sourire de sa bien-aimée. Sourire qu'il n'avait pas aperçu depuis de nombreux, trop nombreux, jours. Et qui le désarma pour de bon.

Cependant, pour ne pas perdre au change **-** il avait une image à maintenir**-** il prit sa veste tout en soupirant très fortement. Ce à quoi elle répondit par une claque sur la tête bien méritée.

-On devrait peut être prévenir Gibbs.

-On lui laissera un message. Je ne veux pas réveiller McGee et lui donner de faux espoirs.

-Ok.

Il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

En un temps record et après une rapide négociation, ils grimpèrent dans un taxi, blanc cette fois, et prirent tout droit, longeant les remparts de la vieille ville vers, ce qui des années auparavant, n'était qu'un village en banlieue proche, et qui maintenant appartenait à la ville même de Jérusalem.

Le Mont des Oliviers.

Même pour un Dinozzo, peu avide de lieux saints et autre spiritualité, la vue de l'Eglise moderne de Géthsémanie, au fronton coloré et éclairée comme les fontaines de Rome, laissant les ombres jouer avec les roses et bleues des habits des saints représentés, cette vue avait quelque chose d'assez impressionnant.

En quelques mots brefs et secs, en arabe, Ziva demanda au conducteur de continuer vers la sortie de la ville.

-Je croyais qu'elle était au Mont.

-Le Mont est grand et à plusieurs entrées. Je veux en profiter pour reconnaitre le terrain. Ben Malhoud se trouvait non loin du quartier où nous nous rendons. Je veux voir…

-Oh..Oh…Hors de question de sortir de cette voiture avant d'être devant la porte de l'orphelinat. Clair?

-Juste un coup d'œil Tony…

-Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Elle est là, je le sens…

-Et moi je sens l'embrouille à plein nez. Je ne pense pas que le meilleur plan qui soit, soit d'être pris dans un coupe gorge pour la retrouver Z.

-Nous n'allons pas dans un coupe-gorge. Je veux juste retrouver Juliette et pour cela il faut savoir où nous allons.

-Ziva, grogna-t-il. Attendons de voir ce que nous dit cette Mère.

-D'accord.

Tout à leur discussion et dans la nuit, ils ne voyaient pas qu'ils longeaient la masse de béton grise qui servait de mur de démarcation entre l'Etat D'Israël et son voisin palestinien. Ni les maisons qui bordaient la route, semblant continuellement en travaux, ni les gravats par ci par là. Cette partie de la ville, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela simple village où seule les mules et les cheveux passaient, semblait être en continuelle construction.

Ils ne se voyaient pas s'enfoncer vers les quartiers défavorisés. Ni les maisons menacées de destructions.

Au bout d'un rapide quart d'heure, le taxi s'arrêta devant le mur, bariolé de tags et de dessins d'enfants. Elle lui commanda de monter la pente raide sur sa gauche.

Et pour la première fois depuis son départ de l'hôtel, Dinozzo regretta de ne pas avoir emporté plus de munitions avec lui, outre son arme à la ceinture et son inénarrable couteau de cheville.

A la lumière des feux de poubelles et de bidons, il découvrit les carcasses de voitures au bord de la route, certaines avec des éclats de balles évidentes, des sacs poubelles éventrés et des gamins jouant dans les rues. Les plus grands ne prenaient même pas la peine de cacher leurs armes de poing ou leurs couteaux. Il ne vit pas d'armes à feu mais ne douta pas de leur présence.

Le taxi accéléra pour prendre assez de puissance dans la montée. Le chauffeur posa une question à Ziva qui lui répondit sèchement. Pendant quelques secondes, Tony se crut 7 ans ou 8 ans en arrière lorsqu'elle était une pure Mossad.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

-Si on est sûr de vouloir descendre ici, dit-elle en montrant une entrée sombre.

-Et? On est sûr?

-Certains, dit-elle en sortant un billet de 50 shekels pour le tendre au chauffeur qui les regardait, dubitatif.

Dinozzo n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment elle comptait rentrer à l'hôtel qu'une femme, en uniforme gris de religieuse, sans âge, apparut derrière la grille surplombée de fer barbelé.

-Je vous attendais, dit-elle dans un anglais avec un fort accent.

-Merci de nous recevoir si tard, répondit poliment Ziva en attendant l'ouverture de la grille.

-Il est rare de recevoir un coup de téléphone vous disant que l'une de vos anciennes protégées est portée disparue. Aucune nouvelle? Demanda-t-elle visiblement concernée.

-Non ma Mère, répondit Dinozzo.

-Entrons dans mon bureau. Voulez-vous un café?

-Avec plaisir. Merci.

-Alors? Commença la religieuse. Comment connaissez-vous Juliette?

-Elle a travaillé avec nous voici quelques années

-Elle est policière?

-En fait nous sommes des agents fédéraux, dit Tony. Comment savez-vous que nous sommes…

-Vous seriez israéliens, je vous aurais dit que vous étiez du Shin Bet ou Mossad peut-être, dit- elle en laissant trainer son regard sur Ziva. Mais vous êtes américains alors…Comment ma petite Juliette a-t-elle pu entrer au FBI?

-NCIS en fait, Ma Mère, corrigea de nouveau Dinozzo. Notre patron l'a prise en stage il y a quelques années et elle est restée 9 mois environs avec nous. Avant de…continuer sa formation en France. Nous sommes restés en contact et nous avons appris qu'elle était revenue en Israël. Et qu'elle était portée disparue. Nous espérions que vous auriez eu de ses nouvelles.

Derrière le bureau, droite comme un I, la femme au visage sans expression, au regard bleu gris ne réagit pas. Ziva la regardait précautionneusement tandis qu'il se demandait si elle avait bien tout compris ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-Ma petite Juliette, agent fédérale. En mission en Israël…Elle qui ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans être maladroite, répondit-elle enfin, dans un soupir.

Une vague émotion qu'ils ne surent pas identifier traversa le visage jusqu'alors impassible.

-Quand elle s'est présentée à nous la première fois pour être bénévole, je me suis demandée en quoi elle nous serait utile. A l'époque, la ville et le pays était tourmentés. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la carrure pour aller porter secours à nos orphelins. Et puis, la situation fit qu'elle a du partir pour Gaza. Et il y a eu ces bombardements et les soldats. Et…

-Avez-vous su pourquoi elle avait été arrêtée à l'époque?

-Soit disant pour avoir tiré sur un soldat. Cela lui a valut trois semaines de prison et un beau matin, nous avons eu la surprise d'une fouille de la police ici. Notre couvent est ouvert aux plus pauvres et démunis depuis plus de 200 ans. Jamais nous n'avions eu ce genre de problème.

-Vous lui en voulez? Demanda Dinozzo.

-A Juliette? Non. Aux autorités, certainement. Cette petite est une sainte. Ce qu'elle a fait pour ces enfants, là-bas ou ici, est un exploit. Et à cause de cette guerre, elle n'a pas pu finir sa mission ici. Deux enfants sont morts. Et elle s'en veut encore, j'en suis certaine.

Eux n'en doutaient pas.

-Quand vous parlez de mission ici, de quoi parlez-vous?

-Nous ne savons rien de cette mission, mentit Ziva. Juste qu'elle se trouvait dans le coin.

-Si une occidentale se trouve dans le quartier, nous l'apprendrons rapidement, répliqua la Mère Supérieur dont le visage sembla reprendre vie.

Avec l'espoir de revoir Juliette.

Avant que Ziva et Tony ne creusent cette pensée, un petit pleur de nouveau né se fit entendre.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit la religieuse en prenant en main un de ses appareils de surveillance pour bébés. Nous avons de moins en moins de personnel et de bénévoles. Et de plus en plus d'enfants.

-Ce sont des enfants malades?

-Non, nous avons dû réduire notre activité à l'orphelinat pur. Le dispensaire a été transféré à Ein Karem et Bethléem.

-Combien avez-vous d'enfants ? Questionna Ziva

-25 enfants de moins de trois ans et 17 de trois à douze ans. Après, les plus grands sont soient adoptés, soient, ce qui est plus courant, envoyés dans une structure au centre ville.

Et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les deux agents se trouvèrent dans une nurserie comportant une petite dizaine de lits à barreaux. Dont 5 avec des enfants pleurant de tout leur saoul.

-Le problème dans les dortoirs, c'est que dès que l'un pleure, les autres prennent rapidement le relais.

-A qui le dites-vous, sourit Dinozzo, soudain renvoyé des années en arrière où le monde lui semblait réduit à des couches sales et des biberons de nuits.

-Vous avez des enfants?

-Des jumeaux, répondit-il pas peu fier.

-Quel âge?

-5ans, répondit Ziva en se penchant instinctivement vers le premier enfant en larmes.

Sans aucun doute un gros chagrin de milieu de nuit. Le même que les dizaines qui avaient secoués Aaron et Sara au même âge.

-Félicitations, sourit la nonne en prenant elle-même un enfant.

-Bon ben allons y alors, murmura Tony en se penchant à son tour sur le berceau d'une petite fille en pleurs.

Se remémorant les gestes simples et instinctifs, si naturels, qu'il avait découvert avec ses propres enfants. Et l'adage était vrai. C'était comme le vélo. Cela ne s'oubliait pas.

Il calma la petite Alizée - c'était le nom marqué sur le berceau - assez rapidement. Se tournant vers Ziva, il la trouva avec un nourrisson de quelques jours qui semblait chercher frénétiquement de quoi téter. Mais n'arrivant pas à atteindre son pouce et s'énervant contre ce jouet récalcitrant qui ne voulait pas rester dans sa bouche.

Elle portait un sourire attendrie devant les gestes désespérés de succion du bébé. Et lui tendit son petit doigt. Comme elle l'avait fait mainte fois auparavant. Le petit arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et pointa ses grands yeux bleus marines sur elle.

Deux de moins, se dit-il en regardant où se trouvait leur hôte qui, d'une manière experte, portait deux petits de quelques mois dans ses bras, les berçant.

Il ne restait qu'un petit pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans un berceau derrière lui. Une petite sans nom. A la différence des autres berceaux, celui-ci était vide d'étiquette.

Il se pencha sur la bambine pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Et toi? Comment t'appelles-tu?

De grosses larmes lui répondirent et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il détestait les larmes d'un enfant. Et les siens arrivaient souvent à leurs fins avec ce moyen de torture. A vrai dire, la plupart du temps, ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'en arriver à cette extrémité pour qu'il se sente dégouliner de l'intérieur et qu'il oublie toutes ses bonnes convictions de père sérieux et rigoureux.

Et cette petite avec ces yeux noirs profonds, remplis de larmes…

-Vous venez de faire connaissance avec notre petite dernière, s'approcha en chuchotant la religieuse qui avait réussit à calmer ses deux pupilles.

-Elle n'a pas de nom?

-Elle est arrivée hier…On l'a retrouvée sur le pas de la porte. Nous n'avons pas encore reçu son nouvel état civil.

Il continua de la bercer, dansant légèrement devant le berceau sous le regard amusé de Ziva qui n'avait pas encore lâché son petit Benjamin. Qui tenait serré le petit doigt à sucer. Et ne semblait plus vouloir le laisser partir.

La Mère Supérieure essaya de se faire discrète et de ne pas trop sourire en les voyant ainsi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la pièce redevint calme, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall menant au bureau.

-Merci de votre aide. J'espère que vous retrouverez Juliette. Et si par hasard elle vient frapper à cette porte, sachez qu'elle sera la bienvenue.

-Si vous entendez quoi que ce soit, faites nous signe, n'est-ce pas?

-Au numéro que vous m'avez laissé quand vous avez appelé?

-Parfait, répondit Ziva en lui tendant la main.

La religieuse resta à la regarder avant de lui tendre la sienne.

-A bientôt, Agent David.

* * *

Voilà un peu de douceur...Avant la suite


	9. Chapter 9

bonjour, voici la suite

j'ai déjà écrit les 4 prochains chapitres et la fin est bien précise dans ma tête.

je me suis aussi remise à mes GibbsXMcGee ainsi que sur le treeshome.

Merci pour les reviews.

Lily, tes questions sur ce qui s'est passé vont commencer à trouver des réponses.

Nanoushka, il y a en effet plus de douceur que dans Al Rosanna...Je me sens d'humeur romantique en ce moment...

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Aida resta quasiment jour et nuit à son chevet. Ses petits doigts se perdant souvent dans ses cheveux qui avaient été plusieurs fois lavés et séchés avec soin. Sur son visage qui commençait déjà à désenfler, des onguents d'herbes traditionnelles aidant à la cicatrisation.

Son corps n'était que douleur et ce n'était pas les quelques cachets d'aspirine que le médecin leur avait laissés qui y changeait grand-chose. Mais grâce au ciel, elle n'avait pas développé de fièvre donc pas d'infection.

Lorsque Salwa l'avait déshabillée avec l'aide de la troisième sœur de la famille pour la laver, elle n'avait pas pu retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Traces de coups, de bleus, de coupures, d'écorchures. Ses côtes étaient sans doute fêlées. Mais ce qui les inquiétait le plus étaient son dos et son bassin.

Dans la cambrure de ses reins, on pouvait clairement voir les marques d'une semelle de chaussures. Imprimée dans sa peau, 4 jours après les faits. Et le reste de son dos n'était que bleus.

Les deux femmes, après l'avoir soigneusement lavée à l'éponge et à l'eau de rose, la massèrent d'onguent d'arnica.

Ses jambes semblaient avoir été épargnées, outre des écorchures d'avoir été balancée dans ce terrain vague. Et la sécheresse et la brûlure du soleil.

Mais ce qui occupait l'esprit de la jeune femme était ses cordes vocales. Malgré des essais répétés le premier jour, elle n'avait pas pu former un seul mot sans que sa gorge ne prenne feu. Comme si elle avait du sable ou des cailloux dans le larynx. Avaler était extrêmement douloureux, que ce soit de la nourriture ou de l'eau.

De l'extérieur, sa gorge et sa nuque montraient des traces claires et larges d'étranglements. Comme si on l'avait attrapée par derrière, avec deux larges bandes de tissu pour la faire suffoquer. Avant de la repousser d'un coup de pied à plat, dans le dos, et qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente.

Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tuée? Grande question. Et pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien, ou de pas grand-chose, en était une autre. Elle mit cela sur le compte du traumatisme de se voir soudainement mourir. Se disant que sans doute, elle n'était pas si prête que cela de passer de l'autre coté de la rive. Cette pensée la rendait amère. Elle était certes vivante mais coincée dans un corps qui ne lui permettait plus de se battre ni de joindre les siens.

Elle se trouvait enfermée dans un labyrinthe sans en trouver la sortie. Et elle n'avait pas la patience de la chercher. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, ne plus penser à aucune sécurité autre que celle d'un foyer. Le sien. Plus la force de se battre ni d'être raisonnable.

Ses jours d'attente venaient à bout du peu de nerfs qui lui restait.

Elle commençait à se réveiller en pleurs la nuit. Ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle pleurait, ni où ses rêves la conduisaient mais savait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Et depuis les premières larmes, la petite fille lui tenait la main et la réveillait quand les sanglots devenaient trop violents.

Et elle se réveillait en pensant à une autre enfant.

Et se rendormait en priant Dieu de la ramener à son petit ange et à Tim.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de se rendormir, un soir dans les bras de Tim, le sourire de son enfant devant les yeux.

Au cinquième jour de présence chez ses sauveurs, le beau-frère d'Aida entra en trombe dans la pièce. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'y avait conduite. Et ne s'attendait pas à le revoir de si tôt.

Ni si en colère.

Quand il se planta droit devant le pied du lit, visiblement furibond, elle regretta de ne plus être armée pour pouvoir se défendre.

-Tu es l'une des leurs!

Elle resta à le regarder, en espérant que ses questions passent par ses yeux. Elle tenta de se redresser un peu mais se crispa de douleur.

-Tu es un soldat! Une tueuse!

Elle hocha négativement la tête. De quoi parlait-il?

-Ne me mens pas. Je t'ai ouvert ma maison, ma femme t'as soignée, ma belle-sœur t'a choyée et tu me mens. J'aurais dû écouter le médecin et te faire partir, finit-il en la menaçant du doigt.

-Je…j…Quoi?

Elle dû fermer les yeux après ces deux mots. Sa gorge revenait de prendre feu. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui parler.

-Tu es dans les journaux. Les juifs te recherchent.

Doux Jésus. Elle sentit malgré elle sa respiration se compliquer.

-Ils disent que tu es perdue. Que tu as participé à une mission dans Gaza qui a mal tournée.

Le salaud.

-Tu vas faire venir les juifs dans ma maison!

Non, non, ne crois pas cela. Comment la retrouverait-elle ?

-Je…A…A…A…mé…ric…aine…

Il lui fallait un verre d'eau rapidement. Vite.

-Tu es américaine?

Oui. Oui. Elle sentit deux larmes couler de ses yeux encore abîmés.

Nom d'une pipe, il fallait…Elle tendit la main vers la table de nuit, trouva un dessin que la petite lui avait fait la veille ou le matin, voila qu'elle perdait la notion du temps.

Et lui fit signe d'écrire. Il lui balança le crayon à travers le lit tout en continuant de fulminer.

Elle eut du mal à l'attraper. Eu du mal à fermer les doigts autour. A se tenir assez assise pour pouvoir écrire. Et serra les dents le temps de tracer ces quelques mots.

-Juliette. Américaine. Aide.

-Aida. Vient. Elle écrit en occidental.

Timide, l'enfant rentra, visiblement apeurée.

Et la culpabilité que Juliette combattait sans cesse depuis qu'elle avait abandonnée sa propre enfant revint au grand galop. Elle n'était bonne qu'à cela. Blesser des innocents.

-Elle s'appelle Juliette et demande de l'aide, murmura l'enfant.

-Le troisième mot.

La petite prit son temps avant de regarder son amie.

-Américaine. Elle est américaine…

Muhammad stoppa ses cent pas pour s'arrêter net.

Et Juliette comprit qu'à ses yeux les américains étaient pires que les juifs.

Et merde.

Le reste était plus flou qu'autre chose. Elle ne vit pas l'enfant partir discrètement hors de la pièce et arrêta d'écouter les flots incessants de supplications que l'homme faisait. Consciemment ou par fatigue, elle ne saurait le dire. Mais elle sentait se resserrer autour d'elle le cocon de coton que sa fatigue extrême appelait. Elle se sentit se vider de son énergie et ne pu rien faire contre cela. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur cela. Elle l'entendait parler mais ne comprenait pas.

Jusqu'à repartir dans ce monde qui n'était qu'à elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir

Désolée pour cette longue interruption, mais j'ai été visiter d'autres lieux et ai ramener pleines de nouvelles idées pour de nouvelles aventures.

Me revoici donc, un voyage à Londres plus tard et une belle extinction de voix aussi (qui me donne l'excuse de ne pas sortir et de lire et d'écrire pleins de fanfics ;-) )

Voici la suite et comme c'est un long week end que nous avons là, je vais publier un autre long chapitre demain ainsi que pour mes autres histoires en cour

Vous connaissez la suite, une question, des idées, suggestions, critiques, n'hésitez pas. Je serais heureuse de vous répondre.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

En trois jours sur place, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce.

Au premier soir, Ziva et Tony avaient visité l'orphelinat pour faire chou blanc et recevoir une belle engueulade de la part de Gibbs quand ils étaient rentrés à pied du mur de démarcation jusqu'à la porte de Damas.

Réprimandes qui avaient explosées après que Tony ait galamment pointé qu'ils étaient rentrés à pied parce que sa compagne voulait faire des repérages des alentours.

Ils savaient qu'elle se trouvait par là. Vivante ou morte. Et n'avait rien d'autre. Et autant Tony adorait les enquêtes et le faire à l'ancienne comme il le disait souvent, là, il devait avouer avoir besoin d'un bon coup de baguette magique - du destin ou de qui vous voulez - car tourner en rond dans cette chambre commençait à le rendre malade.

Au second jour, Ziva avait contacté certains de ses contacts. Disant vouloir prendre des nouvelles d'une amie du Mossad. Cela ne fit que confirmer leurs soupçons.

Le Mossad savait qu'elle était portée disparue, et qu'ils étaient sur place, mais ils n'avaient pas cherché à la trouver.

Pas encore.

A quoi sert de chercher un cadavre?

Ce même matin, McGee avait fait jouer ses talents d'informaticien et avait creusé sur des pistes moins officielles. Il avait travaillé 24h d'affilées pour trouver le dossier concernant l'opération. Dossier qui notifiait la réussite de la mission et la perte de l'agent exécuteur.

Pas de trace d'autres agents mêlés, de renforts, ni des moyens déployés.

Outre Juliette.

Dans le même temps, Gibbs cherchait à retrouver Lévy mais sans le soutien officiel de Vance, il était difficile de prendre contact avec qui que ce soit.

Le Général Français Drumont les appela pour avoir des nouvelles des recherches mais il ne put rien dire non plus à part qu'il hésitait à envoyer des hommes à la recherches de Lévy.

A ce point de la discussion, Tony était sorti de la pièce, fou de rage, McGee avait repris ses allées et venues nerveuses et Gibbs avait éclaté en vociférant que la question ne se posait pas et qu'il fallait récupérer les deux agents Français. Les deux. A l'autre bout du fil, on lui avait répondu que le cas de Juliette n'était plus de son ressort. Mais qu'il priait le ciel pour que le NCIS la retrouve. Que c'était une brave fille malgré les altercations qu'ils avaient pu avoir tous les deux dans le passé.

Et qu'il pouvait être fière d'elle.

Oui. Ça valait la peine.

D'être fier d'un cadavre.

Au troisième jour, n'en pouvant plus et devant trouver une occupation, Tony demanda l'autorisation à Gibbs de retourner au Mont des Oliviers, à l'orphelinat, histoire de prendre des nouvelles. Il accepta et après quelques minutes de discussions, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent, après avoir été briefé par Ziva pour le taxi et comment ne pas se faire perdre dans les ruelles étroites et ardues du quartier, côte à côte, silencieux, dans le taxi privé.

La jeune femme et McGee restèrent pour tenter de creuser un peu plus loin la piste du Mossad. Elle avait réussit à dénicher une carte assez précise des alentours et avait commencé à marquer les lieux. Elle avait aussi appelé les hôtels du coin voir si ils n'avaient pas hébergé des Français correspondant à leurs descriptions.

Sans succès.

Au quatrième jour, ils découvrirent la Une du Jérusalem Post. Avec la photo de leur amie portée disparue. L'histoire n'était pas tout à fait la leur. Mais le fond était le même. Elle était portée disparue et on peignait d'elle un portrait de martyre de guerre.

Tous comprirent une chose.

La course contre la montre contre le Mossad venait de s'enclencher.


	11. Chapter 11

Comme promis un chapitre plus long que le précédent.

J'espère que cela vous plait. J'ai beaucoup aimer écrire celui ci.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Elle se réveilla enfin. Au milieu de la nuit, dans une pièce remplie de chuchotements. Elle dût se concentrer pour reconnaitre la langue et comprit difficilement qu'elle était de retour en Palestine.

Encore une fois, son rêve l'avait envoyé à Washington. Dans un sous-sol servant à construire un bateau et bizarrement, des berceaux de bébés. Plusieurs, alignés les uns à cotés des autres.

Les chuchotements reprirent. Des femmes. Les voix étaient douces et presque maternelles.

Mais elles résonnaient. Les chuchotements résonnaient.

Elle se refusa à paniquer. Appelant la sérénité qui l'avait happée quelques minutes auparavant à revenir en courant pour l'envelopper encore.

Elle réveilla ses autres sens. Sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Elle toucha des draps et une couverture de laine. Cette laine qui gratte et sens…l'antimite. Gibbs en avait sorti une comme cela une fois, alors qu'elle se plaignait d'avoir froid. Mais elle n'était pas chez lui. Son cerveau le lui rappela d'une manière claire et déroutante. Chez lui, les pièces ne résonnent pas.

Sans doute parce que les fantômes qui les habitent ne le permettent pas.

Depuis quand pensait-elle aux fantômes de Gibbs?

Les draps étaient épais et brodés. Ses mains, qui se trouvaient au-dessus, avaient froid.

Elle sentit, au-delà de l'odeur entêtante d'antimite, une odeur de propre, d'encaustique mais pas de javel.

Pas un hôpital à l'évidence.

Et on parlait arabe, parfois avec un accent qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Elle consentit à soulever les paupières. Pour discerner une petite forme pelotonnée sur un fauteuil, sans doute beige, mais le manque de lumière ne permettait pas de le voir clairement.

-A…A..Da…, murmura une voix rauque qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Qu'elle haïssait même.

-A…A…Da…

La petite forme sauta du fauteuil et se trouva sur le lit à ses cotés avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ouf.

-Tu es réveillée, Habibti? Tant mieux. On commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle regarda, fascinée, endormie, heureuse, inquiète, le visage de l'enfant s'illuminer. Même dans le noir, elle pouvait voir son sourire, franc et sincère.

-Tu vas bien?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher l'infirmière. Elle m'a dit de faire attention à ton réveil, continua la petite avec un ton sérieux qui pourrait faire sourire venant d'une enfant de 8ans.

Aida reprit rapidement.

-On n'est pas à l'hôpital. Mais chez des amis…

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de reprendre une respiration qu'elle avait retenue sans s'en rendre compte.

A peine son amie partie que des pas rapides se firent entendre.

-Bonjour. Vous voilà enfin réveillée?

Anglais. On lui parlait anglais. Avec un accent parfais. Une voix américaine...

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Hé…Ne pleurez pas….Tout va bien…Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre…

Ils étaient là?

Si on lui parlait anglais, c'est qu'ils étaient là? Non?…C'était logique?

-Je m'appelle Gabrielle. S'approcha la femme à la blouse blanche. Et notre amie ici présente m'a dit que vous vous nommiez Juliette…

Elle avait la voix douce et maternelle. Chaude et rassurante.

Juliette hocha la tête positivement.

-Bien Juliette, reprit-elle en s'asseyant à ses cotés**, **lui permettant de mieux observer ses traits.

Un visage aussi doux que sa voix le laissait imaginer. Des yeux d'un vert profond. Un nez fin. Un front haut et fort.

Juliette ferma les yeux.

* * *

Flash back

_Sous les décombres de l'ambassade au Maroc..._

_Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Il faisait noir aussi et pourtant, avait froid. Très froid. Et elle avait mal. Ses jambes. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux. Elle voulait…Oui c'est ça.. Elle voulait retourner où elle était._

_Avec sœur Ruth et Timmy sous l'olivier du jardin pour raconter des histoires aux enfants sous le soleil. Il faisait bon là bas. Elle ne voulait pas être là, coincée, dans le froid et le noir. Elle voulait sœur Ruth, et Tim pour la protéger._

_Elle voulait…Son papa et sa maman aussi…Son papa et sa maman…Comme tout à l'heure. Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir de leurs visages…_

_Elle ne se souvenait que d'yeux verts. Mais pas d'un vert banal. Plus comme deux émeraudes brillant au soleil...Et des cheveux pas tout à fait roux pas tout à fait châtains...Sa maman..._

* * *

-Eh…eh…ca va mieux? Vous nous avez quittés quelques minutes…Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, j'aimerais vous ausculter…

Où sont-ils? Elle devrait déjà entendre Gibbs rouspéter pour la voir. Et Timmy devrait être à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez parler?

-Un…Peu, dit-elle en s'étouffant dans une quinte de toux.

Les grains de sable toujours en train de poncer ses cordes vocales.

-Je n'ai pas le matériel pour ausculter votre larynx et vos cordes vocales. Il va falloir attendre le retour au pays.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Laissant l'infirmière prendre son poult. Se laissant faire. Prenant son temps pour l'observer de plus près.

Il y avait quelque chose de facile, d'évident, de naturel, à propos de cette femme d'âge moyen. Elle devait avoir 45 ans maximum. Mais elle se tenait droite et fière, un port de jeune femme. Ses yeux verts avaient une chaleur amicale. Quelqu'un qui réchauffait une pièce quand elle y pénétrait.

Sa peau n'était pas pale. Le soleil avait fait son travail. Et elle gardait un teint halé. Elle avait l'habitude de ce pays. Elle portait les vêtements adéquats sous sa blouse blanche. Un foulard sombre autour du cou. Une croix fine en argent ou en or blanc par-dessus.

Mais elle ne ressemblait pas à une religieuse.

Ses mains étaient chaudes et expertes. Elle ne posait pas de question mais bougeait son corps avec douceur et professionnalisme.

Après le poult, les battements du cœur.

Doucement, elle se tourna vers Aida, installée sur une chaise au pied du lit.

-Peux-tu sortir le temps que je finisse de l'ausculter, demanda une voix qui avait quelque chose de pénétrant. Sœur Amélia doit avoir des gâteaux tout chauds dans la cuisine. Je viendrais te chercher dès que nous avons finis.

La petite fille consentit à quitter son poste, bien tentée par l'odeur qu'elle avait sentie quand elle était sortie pour aller quérir l'infirmière, non sans avoir demander silencieusement à Juliette si tout allait bien.

La blessée sourit devant ce petit bout de femme qui ne cessait de la fasciner. Autant de force et de maturité chez une petite chose comme celle-ci.

-Bien. Ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent n'est pas très beau. Je ne suis pas médecin mais j'ai vu assez de blessés de guerre et de femmes battues pour vous dire que vous appartenez à un mélange des deux. Les types qui vous ont fait cela voulaient vous laissez pour morte…

Les yeux noisettes croisèrent les yeux verts. Il n'était pas nécessaire de répondre.

-Vous rappelez vous de quelque chose ?

* * *

Flash back.

_Maintenant vêtue de noir de la tête au pied, les doigts gantés pianotant mécaniquement sur le manche du couteau de combat qui restait sagement accroché à sa ceinture, l'Officier Delmas s'autorisa un nouveau coup d'œil dans l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre._

_Comme les plans le montraient, la maison était une des plus simples que l'on pouvait trouver dans le coin. Un deux pièces. En rez-de-chaussée. Les commodités et ce qui servait de cuisine se trouvant dans une cour extérieure où logeaient aussi une chèvre et un âne. Ce qui l'empêchait de passer par l'arrière ou par le toit. Ces sales bestioles servaient facilement d'alarme anti-intrusion._

_Elle devait se contenter de la porte de devant. _

_Pour le moment, les alentours étaient calmes. Pas même un chien vagabondant dans le coin. Par tradition, les arabes n'aimaient pas les chiens. Les chats sauvages pullulaient dans les rues. Les chiens préféraient sortir la nuit. Moins de risque de se prendre des coups._

_A travers la fenêtre donc, elle aperçut une salle commune traditionnelle. Un énorme tapis recouvrant tout le sol, parsemé de plusieurs cousins et autres petits tapis coupant de leurs couleurs riches et variées par rapport à la pauvreté du reste de la décoration. On pouvait aisément imaginer les hommes, assis en rond, partageant un repas à même le sol. Le plat commun entre eux. _

_Pour le moment, elle n'était éclairée que par les lumières d'un poste de télé d'un autre âge. Sans spectateur. _

_Elle se raidit avant de se détendre de nouveau. Elle avait espéré un instant pouvoir le tuer à travers la fenêtre, car même si l'arme à feu n'était pas sa préférée, elle lui permettrait sans doute de partir plus vite, grâce à la surprise. _

_Tant pis. A la guerre comme à la guerre._

_Elle s'approcha de la porte en bois. Simple et sans verrou._

_Elle n'aimait pas cela, vraiment. Son instinct lui disait de courir vite et loin. Ça sentait mauvais. _

_Ce type était trop malin pour rester dans une maison sans surveillance ni même de verrous… sa main hésita sur la poignée. Elle dut s'admonester elle-même pour s'obliger à aller plus loin. _

_Soudainement, elle sentit une présence de l'autre coté de la porte mais n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à couvert qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée. Un colosse à la barbe abondante pointait un gros calibre sur son front. Tandis qu'elle tenait son arme de service à la hauteur du ventre de son assaillant. _

_Ils restèrent de longues secondes l'un en face de l'autre. Les yeux ébènes de l'homme reflétaient sa propre surprise et peur. Le bon point étant qu'il n'avait pas déjà tiré. Chose qu'elle aurait du faire depuis longtemps. _

_-Rentre…Doucement…ordonna-t-il dans un arabe plus dur que le local. _

_Elle ne baissa pas son arme, ne dévia pas son regard une seule seconde et se laissa guider vers l'intérieur tandis qu'il reculait doucement, la tenant toujours en joue._

_-On t'attendait._


	12. Chapter 12

Nous revoilà en Israël, à Jérusalem, au chaud, avec du soleil. Si si, fermez les yeux, sentez le soleil et la douce chaleur sur votre visage...Loin du froid qui nous prends aux os hum?

J'avais laissé Juliette au milieu d'un flash back. Voici la suite

Merci à Misaya de m'avoir corrigé. Et pour ses questionnements qui m'aident à m'améliorer.

Allez voir son dernier Tim/Gibbs...

Allez j'arrête avec ma pub

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

_Dans la seconde petite pièce de la maison, dans un vieux fauteuil qui avait sans aucun doute connu des jours meilleurs, assis un bon vieux grand père respectable, Sa cible._

_Ben Malhoud._

_David avait raison, il ne restait pas grand-chose de l'homme d'affaire prétentieux et sûr de lui, comme le sont les gens riches, imbus de pouvoir et certains de leur autorité sur les plus faibles qu'eux._

_Pourtant, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, et qu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait reconnue, elle put y voir une lumière qu'elle connaissait. La même que lors de leur dernière danse._

_-On se retrouve…Diane…, lui dit-il en français._

_Sa voix est un peu plus chevrotante mais elle y sent encore le décisionnaire, le chef._

_-Ben Malhoud…_

_-Vous êtes aussi belle que dans mon souvenir…_

_Elle ne dit rien. Mais resta le regarder._

_-Savez-vous ce que vous faites là?_

_Elle hocha la tête négativement._

_-A vous de me le dire._

_Il esquissa un sourire. Un sourire qui, quelques années auparavant, l'avait faite trembler des pieds à la tête._

_-Vous allez chanter…._

_Le reste…Était un brouillard dont seuls certains sons et ombres sortaient._

_Fin flash back_

_

* * *

_

-Juliette…Juliette.

La voix chaude la sortit de son rêve éveillé et elle lui répondit que non, non, elle ne se souvenait de rien.

-Vous présentez des traces de blessures défensives. Vous vous êtes battue.

Elle retint difficilement le rictus qui menaçait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle passait sa vie à se battre.

Et puis, elle avait fait une promesse. De ne pas se laisser avoir comme cela. D'essayer de revenir. Elle était partie en se disant qu'au moins, elle pouvait faire semblant et il semblait que la destinée avait décidé de l'aider un peu. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle lui en était reconnaissante ou pas. Elle y réfléchirait après. S'il y avait un après.

-Est-ce que vous voulez prévenir quelqu'un? Appeler aux États-Unis? Je peux prévenir le consulat si vous voulez.

Elle fit signe, énergiquement, que non. Qu'elle ne devait pas. Que…

Et Juliette se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait passé ces 5 derniers jours à reprendre assez de force pour ne pas se laisser mourir. A essayer de s'en sortir. Maintenant qu'elle arrivait à se tenir éveillée plus de 10 minutes d'affilées et qu'elle se retrouvait dans des mains compétentes pour la soigner, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle n'avait pas de plan C.

Le plan A étant de mourir, le plan B de s'en sortir.

Soudainement, elle comprit qu'elle avait espéré voir ses amis débarquer, comme par magie, pour la sortir de là. La rassurer. L'épauler. L'aimer...

-Où…Où…?

-On se trouve à Jérusalem Est, à quelques rues de chez vos sauveurs. Le père de famille vous a déposé ici sur les supplications de votre jeune amie. Nous sommes un dispensaire. On s'occupe normalement des femmes enceintes et des nouveaux nés.

-Sœurs?

-Oui, des religieuses protestantes.

Juliette fit signe qu'elle comprenait. Peut-être même les connaissait-elle, ces sœurs…

-Vous n'avez personne à prévenir?

-P…P…P…

Elle frappa le matelas de son poing serré. Ce qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

-Oui, vous êtes blessée des mains aussi…maintenant, calmez-vous. Respirez et essayez de reprendre.

Cette femme avait le même ton narquois que Gibbs lorsqu'il voulait savoir quelque chose et que l'on mettait trop de temps à lui répondre…

Elle fit comme on lui dit. Bon soldat obéissant aux ordres.

-Pas…Téléphone…Pas…Co…Consulat.

L'infirmière ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de prendre des bandes et des antiseptiques sur un plateau que Juliette n'avait pas remarqué et prépara des cotons imbibés de produits.

-C'est pour vos mains et vos bras. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Je viendrais avec de l'arnica pour vos hématomes. Mais vos amis ont déjà fait du beau boulot et certaines plaies cicatrisent déjà. Et bien.

Elle fit signe que oui.

-Je ne vous ai pas auscultée ailleurs. J'avais besoin que vous soyez éveillée, reprit Gabrielle précautionneusement.

-Pas…pas viol…

Ça, elle en était certaine.

-Ils ne vous ont pas torturée…

Hochement de tête négatif. L'infirmière ne posait pas la question, elle le savait. Par expérience.

Juliette le comprit, comme elle comprit que cette nouvelle amie cachait sans doute autant de mystère qu'elle. Autrement, elle n'aurait pas hésité à appeler les autorités dès son arrivée.

Une heure plus tard, après une auscultation le plus poussée possible et des soins qui l'avait épuisée, Juliette fut heureuse et quelque part soulagée de pouvoir de nouveau sentir les caresses d'Aïda dans ses cheveux.

-Tu…École…

-Baden…

-Non…École…

-Je veux pas te laisser…

Juliette n'eut pas la force de répondre. Elle avait dépensé son quota de vocalisations pour la journée et peut-être le reste de la semaine. Elle se contenta d'un essai de regard à la Gibbs. Le résultat ne fut pas fameux, avoir deux œufs à la place des yeux ne devait pas aider.

Lorsque Gabrielle revint, elle retrouva les deux amies endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

**Baden** signifie plus tard, après en arabe palestinien.

Avant de vous laisser, j'aimerais savoir vers quelle fin vous voyez avancer cette histoire. Si vous avez le temps de laisser un ti message


	13. Chapter 13

bonjour

pas trop gelé?

Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long (Voilà Nanoushka, tu vois, tu n'as qu'à demander lol)

J'espère que vous suivez et aimez toujours.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Ils avaient passé au crible tous les hôtels et maisons d'accueil de pèlerin ou autre auberge de jeunesse pour enfin trouver une piste. Minime mais présente.

Ironiquement, à quelques mètres, un quartier tout au plus, de l'orphelinat où Dinozzo passait le plus clair de son temps libre. C'est-à-dire quand sa patience atteignait ses limites et qu'il n'en pouvait plus des réponses négatives et du temps qui passe, les séparant un peu plus de Juliette.

C'est Ziva et Tim qui avaient trouvés la maison.

Après les échecs des coups de fils téléphoniques et craquages des fichiers des hôtels internationaux, ils avaient entamés un porte à porte, une photo de la jeune femme à la main. Pendant que leurs deux compagnons essayaient de retrouver Ilan Lévy et avoir des nouvelles du pays ou de la France.

Et ils avaient trouvé. Ils se trouvaient désormais, tous les quatre, dans ce dortoir d'une dizaine de lits. Propre mais peu spacieux, avec un gérant pestant contre ces touristes qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de payer et de récupérer leurs affaires…

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police?

-Parce qu'elle avait payé jusqu'à hier matin inclus.

Pendant qu'il grommelait et s'avançait doucement sur le chemin d'une indemnisation pour la nuit non payée, Tim regardait précautionneusement les moindres objets que le sac de vadrouilleuse contenait.

Une bible écornée, un carnet de voyage contenant à première vue des phrases banales, des vêtements pour quelques jours, des produits de toilettes. La panoplie minime d'une pèlerine en Terre Sainte.

-On les prend.

-Et vous êtes qui, vous?

-Sa famille, répondit Tim en lui tendant quelques dollars avant de repartir le sac sur l'épaule.

A la sortie, Ziva retira ses lunettes noires pour mieux scruter les alentours.

Si elle avait choisi ce logement, sa zone d'action ne devait pas être loin. Après tout, elles avaient le même entrainement, avaient eu les mêmes cibles, elle devait être capable de penser comme Juliette. Elle se retourna vers le gérant qui les regardait du pas de porte.

-Elle était seule?

Elle s'adressa à lui en arabe. Essayant de le mettre en confiance.

-Pas d'homme en tout cas. Elle s'est présentée comme un pèlerin catholique venu prier. C'est tout.

-Elle n'a parlé à personne ici?

-Eh, je ne garde pas un œil sur tous mes clients. Je leur demande juste de rentrer à l'heure du couvre feu et de ne pas créer de problèmes, c'est tout.

-A-t-elle posé des questions? Demandé son chemin…

-Euh…Un jour, je l'ai vue avec une carte. Mais c'est pas la première. Ici les gens veulent toujours visiter la même chose. Le Mur des juifs, le Haram Al Sharif, le St Sépulcre, le Mont des Oliviers,…Parfois, ils demandent un taxi pour aller jusqu'à Bethléem et Nazareth…Mais maintenant, avec le mur de démarcation…

-Et elle…Elle cherchait quoi?

-Une rue…Une rue pas très loin d'ici…

Ses compagnons virent son visage s'éclairer, et même s'ils ne comprenaient pas le moindre mot, ils comprirent qu'elle tenait une piste.

-Mais je lui ai déconseillé d'y aller…C'est pas un quartier pour les jeunes femmes seules…

-Et tu n'as pas appelé la police quand elle n'est pas revenue en sachant qu'elle voulait y aller, s'énerva la jeune femme.

Cela ne servait strictement à rien. Elle le savait. Mais ca faisait du bien de relâcher un peu la vapeur…

Son énervement soudain dût être plus brusque qu'elle ne le pensait puisqu'automatiquement, Tony lui saisit les mains, dont les deux poings étaient désormais serrés**.**

-Tu te rappelles la rue?

-…C'est dans la colline…C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Elle serra les dents et les poings, lâcha un grognement de frustration et se mit en marche sans même saluer l'aubergiste.

Ils accédèrent à la route, à pied, silencieusement, en rang, avant que Dinozzo ne propose doucement de retourner voir la Mère Supérieure de l'orphelinat. Ils acquiescèrent.

Depuis quelques jours, l'agent en second y avait trouvé un sas de décompression. Aucun d'eux n'en avait fait la remarque, parfois Gibbs ou Ziva l'accompagnaient. Surtout le soir quand l'insomnie les guettait. Pour le premier, cela remplaçait le réconfort d'un travail manuel, pour la seconde, cela la rapprochait et de son compagnon et de ses propres enfants qui commençaient cruellement à lui manquer.

Lui-même n'aurait pu dire ce qui lui faisait du bien en y allant. Peut-être le fait de se trouver utile. Car, automatiquement, irrémédiablement, il se trouvait à changer des couches ou à jouer avec les plus grands qui commençaient à guetter son arrivée avec enthousiasme.

Pour McGee, ce serait la première fois. Il n'était pas sorti de la chambre d'hôtel depuis leur arrivée.

Et une petite demi-heure plus tard, Gibbs se retrouva les bras occupés par un petit Benjamin, le même que Ziva avait bercé la première nuit, tandis que Dinozzo jouait les séducteurs pour une petite fille qui attendait toujours d'être baptisée.

-Toujours pas de nouvelle de l'État civil? demanda-t-il à la Supérieure

-Non, toujours pas. Et je n'ai plus d'idée, j'ai baptisé des dizaines et des dizaines d'enfants en trente ans de vie religieuse. Mon inspiration commence à tarir.

-Chiara, murmura doucement Dinozzo.

-Pardon… ?

Presque gêné, si tant est qu'Anthony Dinozzo puisse se trouver gêné, il continua à voix basse.

-Ma femme et moi voulions appeler notre fille Chiara, parce que je suis italien et qu'en italien cela signifie « chérie ».

-Et vous l'avez appelez?

Il ne put retenir ses yeux allant se planter dans ceux de Tim, qui restait le regarder, mais ne semblait déjà plus le voir.

-Saraï…Parce que ma femme était israélienne et que cela signifie princesse.

McGee étira un sourire, perdu dans ses propres souvenirs.

-Et vous Monsieur McGee, avez-vous des enfants? lui demanda gentiment la sœur, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, la berçant doucement.

Toujours aussi absent, il secoua la tête négativement.

-Je me contente de gâter ceux de Dinozzo Ma Mère.

-Et il le fait bien, croyez-moi, répondit l'intéressé.

-Et Juliette? Savez-vous si…?

Les trois hommes présents restèrent une seconde de trop silencieux. Les deux plus âgés portant leur attention sur le plus jeune qui respira peut-être un peu trop profondément avant de répondre par la négative**.** Il sentit le regard de la religieuse le fouiller. Ceux de ses partenaires le scruter. Mais la seule chose qui pouvait manquer était celui de son amante.

-Nous l'appellerons donc Chiara, Agent Dinozzo, répondit la Mère à ce silence avant de quitter la pièce doucement.

Gibbs reposa doucement l'enfant qu'il portait dans son berceau avant de la suivre.

Pour la retrouver, comme il s'y attendait, dans le couloir, appuyée à une colonne qui servait de support à la porte allant vers la Chapelle de la Congrégation. Elle l'entendit sans aucun doute, puisqu'il la vit essuyer une larme furtive.

Quand il avança de deux pas vers elle, elle lui fit signe de s'assoir dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de la porte de la nurserie.

-Quand cette petite est arrivée chez nous, Agent Gibbs, elle était…frêle et fragile. Elle ne connaissait de la vie que ce que les Sœurs, chez qui elle a été élevée, lui avait enseigné. Mais, on sentait un feu, quelque chose qui couvait sous sa gentillesse et sous ce qui paraissait être un manque de débrouillardise. Je crois profondément que l'on a, en chacun de nous, chez n'importe qui, ce genre de feu, qui peut nous permettre de nous dépasser et de…montrer ce dont on est capable. Certaines personnes le savent mieux que d'autre. Juliette ne savait rien. Elle se trouvait pataude, trop timide, pas assez belle. Elle était la première à trouver toutes les qualités aux autres et jamais à elle.

Gibbs sourit. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé lorsqu'elle avait atterrit dans son équipe.

-Pourtant, elle avait fait la démarche de venir jusqu'ici. Et pour un ami arabe. Dont elle ne savait rien. A part qu'il était son meilleur ami. C'est elle qui m'a demandé d'aller sur notre maison dans la bande de Gaza. Elle m'a supplié. Et je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait. Au fond de moi, malgré mes doutes, je savais. Mais j'ai eu peur pour elle comme j'aurais eu peur pour chacun de mes enfants. Et j'ai cette même peur aujourd'hui.

-Peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas…

-C'est sans doute un manque de foi en Notre Seigneur…Ou en elle…Mais oui…Je ne sais rien de ce qu'elle est revenue faire ni si elle travaille pour vous ou les israéliens comme le disent les journaux et je vous jure que je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais…Vous pouvez au moins me dire si elle risquait sa vie ou pas…

Gibbs n'était peut-être pas homme de mot, mais certainement pas homme à travestir la vérité. Même devant des témoins ou des parents de victimes, il essayait de l'atténuer, de trouver la bonne manière de le dire, mais certainement pas de la cacher.

Pourtant, assis là, devant cette femme aux abords rigides et durs qui lui montrait ses doutes et failles, il ne savait pas le dire. Il se contenta d'éviter son regard et de hocher la tête.

-Est-ce qu'elle a été heureuse après son départ d'Israël la première fois?

-Oui, s'entendit-il dire. A vrai dire, McGee et elle était comme qui dirait très engagés l'un envers l'autre…

-Comme qui dirait?

-Notre travail rend les choses parfois compliquées….

-Ce jeune homme l'aime toujours…C'est pour cela que vous êtes là…

-Oui Madame.

-Alors les choses sont simples au contraire, dit-elle en se levant et secouant sa robe de none avant de faire signe vers la Chapelle. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. C'est l'heure des Vêpres. Vos amis et vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez. Sœur Ruth viendra vous chercher pour le diner puis nous vous reconduirons jusqu'à votre hôtel.

-Merci ma Mère.

-Gibbs…

Devant lui, il trouva une Ziva, carte en main.

-J'ai réduit la zone de recherches. Le mont comporte deux quartiers principaux. Un sur chaque flanc. On peut supprimer le sommet qui est remplit de maisons israéliennes, il est peu probable que Ben Malhoud s'y soit réfugier. En fait, je pencherais plus pour le quartier que l'on trouve en dessous de nous. Sur le même flanc mais en contrebas. C'est un quartier pauvre et fermé.

-Combien de maison?

-Une cinquantaine, une centaine tout au plus…

-Une idée de comment trouver la bonne?

-Avoir la foi, fit une bourrasque qui passa entre les deux agents direction la porte d'entrée.

Ils restèrent, étonnés, à regarder la Mère Supérieure qui venait de quitter la Chapelle en trombe.

-Et alors? Vous venez?

* * *

**Lexique**

Haram Al Sharif = Esplanade des Mosquées en arabe

Mur des juifs= le Hakotel qui se trouve juste en dessous de l'esplanade

Bethléem = signifie maison du pain en arabe et maison de la viande en hébreux. Avec Nazareth, ils sont en territoires arabes. De l'autre côté du mur de béton de sécurité qui traverse le pays comme un "dragon" et qui cause quelques désagrément pratiques. Ce mur entoure la ville de Jérusalem, incluant dans son cercle le Mont des Oliviers et des quartiers arabes et juifs qui n'étaient qu'en dehors de Jérusalem avant. Tel Abu Dis qui devait être une capitale pour les palestiniens.

NB: Comme le souligne ma Beta Misaya, à un moment, Ziva passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement en parlant à l'aubergiste. C'est fait exprès. On ne vouvoie pas en arabe seulement les personnes ayant un certain rang et à qui l'on doit le respect. Donc je sous entends qu'ils parlent en anglais lorsqu'il y a vouvoiement et parlent en arabe quand il y a tutoiement.

Les vêpres sont une messe en fin d'après midi pour les catholiques. Elles font partie des différentes célébrations qui jonchent la journées dans une communauté religieuse.

Voilà, bon cette fois je vous laisse pour de bon lol


	14. Chapter 14

Desolée pour ce silence mais je suis en pleine préparation de concours et c'est la courses contre la montre depuis quelques jours;

Reprenons des nouvelles de nos amis. Où en sont-ils?

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Gibbs eut à peine le temps d'aboyer à McGee et Dinozzo de bouger leurs fesses que la Mère Supérieure ouvrait la grille qui séparait la rue de la maison et qu'une autre religieuse, Sœur Marie quelque chose, chauffait la petite Ford 4 places. Leur unique moyen de locomotion.

D'un geste direct qui montrait les années d'expérience à diriger, la Mère leur fit comprendre de se presser un peu. Tony, ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Gibbs et laisser filer une phrase comme :

« On dirait le patron un jour sans café »

Et il reçut sa récompense, une bonne claque sur le sommet du crâne. Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas, pas même dans les pires des circonstances.

-Où va-t-on? Demanda Ziva.

-La sœur secrétaire a reçu un appel pendant que nous discutions. Des religieuses protestantes ont besoin de quelqu'un pour accueillir une petite fille pour la nuit…Elle est arrivée la nuit dernière avec une étrangère qui a visiblement besoin de soin…Elles ne veulent pas garder la petite car elles ont plusieurs accouchements de prévus pour les jours qui viennent et pas de place pour garder une gamine.

-Mon Dieu, murmura Tim malgré lui.

-C'est le moment de L'appeler en effet mon fils. Elles ne connaissent pas l'identité de la blessée mais elle parle français, dit-elle en prenant un virage serré à grande vitesse.

Elle n'avait rien à envier à Ziva derrière un volant et soudainement Tony comprit la manière de conduire de la mère de ses enfants. Par instinct de survie, il se tut tout en essayant de s'agripper quelque part pour éviter de se retrouver dans le pare-brise. Il avait en plus fallu qu'il se retrouve coincé entre McGee et Zi.

Il croisa le regard de cette dernière, et y lu de l'espoir. De l'espoir, et une détermination aussi. Sans doute celle de tirer une croix définitive sur cette histoire. Au cinéma, le meilleur dans un film, c'est le début et la fin. Quand les héros s'en sortent.

Il sentait à coté de lui la tension dans McGee. Il ne pouvait pas réellement voir son visage, d'un, à cause de la promiscuité qui rendait tout mouvement compliqué et de deux, parce que le bleu gardait sa tête tournée vers la fenêtre. La mâchoire serrée à se la briser. Les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Rigide, prêt à craquer. Il tenta de réfléchir à des mots de réconfort mais rien de vraiment utilene vint.

Pour avoir été à cette place quelques années auparavant, il savait que rien ne pouvait calmer la tempête qui se déchainait dans la tête de son ami. Il savait le jeune homme tiraillé entre espoir et envie de pleurer, entre peur et joie. Le soulagement n'était pas encore de rigueur. Il viendrait après. Quand ils seraient au chaud chez eux, chez Gibbs, devant la cheminé en train d'écouter les dernières anecdotes de Ducky ou écouter les dernières aventures qu'Abby et les enfants avaient vécus dans un de leurs châteaux forts imaginaires, à moins que cette fois, cela ne se passe dans la forêt magique.

Ils seraient alors libres. Véritablement. Ils pourraient reprendre leurs vies normales. Avec des activités normales, en famille. McGee et Freud emménageraient ensemble. Ils réapprendraient à vivre en couple sous le regard scrutateur et surprotecteur de Gibbs. Le patron reprendrait ses travaux pratiques dans son sous-bassement. Puis il faudrait préparer les jumeaux pour la vraie école, il était temps qu'ils aillent en maternelle.

Peut-être que Ziva et lui pourrait parler d'un autre bébé…Aaron et Sara étaient assez grands. Bientôt ils voleraient de leurs propres ailes, et la présence d'un tout petit lui manquait.

Il dût mettre fin à ses pensées quand la voiture freina brusquement et qu'il faillit se retrouver devant.

-On y est, confirma la religieuse.

Il pourrait jurer que Gibbs avait trouvé son double au féminin. Le même regard froid, le même sourire fin, le même ton tranchant. Il semblerait qu'il n'y avait pas que les marines qui formaient des durs à cuir.

Il s'extraya avec difficultés de la voiture pour se retrouver avec son équipe devant une grille verte, affublée de deux caméras de surveillance.

La Mère sonna. On parla en arabe et la grille s'ouvrit dans un crissement sans nom.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un jardin fleuri, extrêmement agréable, il reconnu l'odeur des roses et sur le côté du bâtiment des dattiers. Ils montèrent une petite pente. Croisèrent quelques femmes très enceintes qui discutaient à l'ombre d'arbres feuillus et majestueux.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant un couple de femmes. Tony remarqua d'abord la religieuse puisque c'est elle qui parlait à leur accompagnatrice dans un arabe au fort accent hollandais ou quelque chose comme cela. Il se tourna vers Ziva pour savoir de quoi il en retournait mais en chemin croisa les yeux de Gibbs.

Ils étaient inquisiteurs.

Il en eut presque la chair de poule. Prudemment, il suivit la ligne de regard pour enfin remarquer la seconde personne.

Beau brun de femme si vous vouliez son avis. Dans la quarantaine mais tout juste. 1 mètre 65environ, une blouse blanche, sans doute le médecin qui avait accueillie la jeune femme blessée, cheveux longs retenus dans un bandeau, longs et auburn voir roux au soleil…Les choses prenaient vraiment du piquant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut réveillé par une claque sur la tête accompagnée d'un pincement de l'avant bras.

-On y va, grogna Gibbs.

-Oui patron. Euh…tu sais qui c'est? Demanda-t-il discrètement alors qu'ils rentraient dans un bâtiment qui semblait d'un autre âge.

-Non, elle est restée en retrait pendant les présentations. Mais elle comprend l'arabe et l'anglais.

-Comment tu le sais?

-J'ai un métier pour vivre, tu te souviens Dinozzo… ?

-Oui bien sûr patron. Désolé patron…Je…Ok…Silence maintenant.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, ils prirent un ascenseur pour se rendre dans les sous-sols.

-Patron ? demanda doucement McGee à la droite de Gibbs.

-Oui McGee…

-Si ce n'est pas Juliette?

Du coin de l'œil, l'ancien marine vit l'inconnue rousse relever la tête vers eux.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter Tim.

* * *

Bonne question de Misaya, pensez vous que les rêves de Dinozzo soient réalistes et réalisables?

Laissez moi un petit mot pour que je le sache


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Non, je n'ai pas disparue dans la nature, ni partie en hibernation. Je reviens dans le monde des vivants et vous propose de retrouver les aventures de Juliette et de notre équipe du NCIS préférée.

Ce chapitre était dans mes archives mais je ne me souviens pas s'il a été corrigé ou pas. Donc toute erreur est pour moi.

Il est court mais c'est la reprise quoi...

Enjoy

Azniv

NOTE: J'AI TÉLÉCHARGE CE CHAPITRE HIER MAIS UN AUTRE A ETE PUBLIE ET VOUS AVIEZ EU UN CHAPITRE DE MON GIBBS/MCGEE. JE CORRIGE L'ERREUR.

MILLE MERCIS A MISAYA POUR SON COUP D'ŒIL...

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Flash back

_Les projecteurs blancs lui tiennent chaud._

_Aujourd'hui comme costume de scène elle a opté pour une robe rouge sang. Sans dos qui laisse entrevoir son jarretelle sous sa longueur. Ce dernier est en soie noie tressé de ruban du même rouge que le tissus soyeux de la robe. Son maquillage est soigné. Des traits noirs sur les yeux, des cils sans fins rendant son regard charmeur. Encore plus pénétrant que d'habitude._

_Et Dieu savait que ses yeux pouvaient en intimider plus d'un. Même le videur, une vrai armoire à glace pesant dans les 110 kilos ne la regardait pas comme il pouvait regarder les autres filles. D'elle s'échappait quelque chose d'inquiétant._

_D'excitant._

_Il avait essayé, une fois, d'aller plus loin qu'un simple bonjour._

_Elle avait juste eu à soulever sa jupe longue pour montrer un manche de couteau de combat._

_Il n'avait pas insisté, n'avait rien demandé._

_Elle était l'encas de choix pour ouvrir les soirées dans ce cabaret. Après qu'elle ait mis en condition ces messieurs, les effeuillages pourraient commencer._

_A califourchon sur la vieille chaise de bistrot qui lui servait d'accessoire, elle attendit que le rideau de velours se lève. Les premières notes de musiques commencèrent. Elle saisit le micro. Balança sa tête en arrière. Inspira._

_Et la lumière se fit plus crue sur son corps blanc._

_Nue devant ces hommes qui ne voulaient qu'une chose…_

_A song for you_

_I couldn't live, i couldn't live without your love_

_For one kiss, well, i'd give everything up_

_There 's no words that can describe_

_What i feel deep Inside,_

_so i let this song say it all_

_Elle se lève, féline._

_Le tissu se froisse et laisse imaginer ce qu'ils attendent tous. Elle entends des sifflements._

_Then i hope you will understand,_

_Once you have listen, till the end_

_Heard the music in my head_

_So before i could forget_

_I start singing_

_Yeah i was singing_

_This song for you_

_Pour toi…Pour toi…_

_Elle s'assoit sur les genoux d'un familier. Un VRP qui se sent seul en semaine loin de sa famille et qui passe son temps ici. Du lundi au jeudi. Sans exception. Il paie bien. Est généreux avec les filles. Alors de temps en temps, il a droit à un bonus._

_Il est béat. Il sait que c'est rare. Qu'elle ne s'aventure pas dans ces terrains là. Il pose sa main sur le jarretelle. Un peu plus haut, un peu plus haut._

_Elle se lève sans le bousculer. Mais assez fermement pour qu'il relâche son emprise._

_Elle continue son chemin, suave, entre les tables, consciente de son effet. Elle ne les regarde pas pour autant. Elle ne les regarde jamais réellement._

_Son mécanisme pour échapper à la réalité est bel et bien présent. Huilé comme une machine parfaite. L'interrupteur est en on._

_Les notes de pianos continuent mais le tempo change. Après le romantisme, le sexy._

_Elle suit sa chorégraphie parfaitement. Et avant qu'elle ne doivent prendre la parole, elle tourne le dos à la salle. Refaisant le chemin vers la scène. Son jeu de hanches en fait baver plus d'un. Elle soulève sa jupe pour monter les trois marches. Un peu plus haut que nécessaire, des sifflets se font entendre._

_Elle sourit, carnassière._

_Attendit la batterie, enregistrée et entama._

_Laissant ses mains descendre le long de ses côtes, hanches, s'arrêter au bord du territoire interdit…Remonter sur sa poitrine. Se retourner vers le public_

_« Juliette Ose…_

_Et soudainement se faire prendre au piège._

_Subtil mais traitre d'une paire d'yeux verts qui la foudroient._

Fin Flash Back_  
_

Sa voix résonne dans sa tête et cela n'a rien à voir avec la sono minable. Des yeux verts sur un visage trop sage. Des yeux gourmands.

Inquiets….

Inquiets…

« Juliette….

* * *

Traduction de la chanson ''A song for you" Céline Dion (encore une fois, merci à la source intarissable de Youtube)

Une chanson pour toi

_Je ne pourrais pas vivre, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ton amour_

_Pour un seul baiser, eh bien, je laisserais tout tomber_

_Aucun mot ne peut décrire_

_Ce que je ressens au plus profond_

_Alors je laisse cette chanson le dire (pour moi)_

_J'espère que tu comprendras_

_Une fois que tu auras écouté jusqu'à la fin_

_Entends la musique dans ma tête_

_Alors avant que je ne puisse l'oublier_

_Je commence à chanter_

_Oui j'ai chanté_

_Cette chanson pour toi..._

Pour le Juliette ose de fin, c'est un rajout de ma part inspiré d'une chanson de Julie Zenatti ''Julie Ose" qui a une ambiance très charnelle si je puis dire et qui je trouvais, démontrait bien l'ambiance de cabaret décrit ici...

Un petit message pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce petit redémarrage...?


	16. Chapter 16

Voici le dernier chapitre que j'avais en réserve, le reste va venir mais variera selon ma muse et ma correctrice...

Misaya si tu passes par là, tu sais que tu va devoir te remettre à la (lourde) tâche de me corriger lol. Et ma muse semble être prolifique...

Encore une fois, ce chapitre n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été corrigé par ma Beta, mais je l'ai relu et relu et il me semble propre, toutes erreurs restantes ne seraient que de ma faute.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

-Allo Abs, oui. Oui, nous l'avons.

-….

-Je ne sais pas encore Abby, elle est ne semble pas être transportable pour le moment.

-…

-Non, non, tout va bien. Elle a juste besoin de repos. Et elle n'est pas la seule. Comment vont les petits?

-…

-Je leur dirais sourit Gibbs.

-…

-Oui. Tu peux commencer.

-…

-D'accord, je leur dirais. Bonne nuit Abbs. Embrasse les pour moi.

-…

Le Marine coupa le téléphone prépayé et que la scientifique lui avait certifié indécelable avant qu'elle ne recommence à s'inquiéter maladivement et que l'idée stupide de prendre l'avion jusqu'à eux ne la prenne.

Et puis, il avait besoin d'elle là bas pour lancer la partie B de leur plan. L'écran de fumée qui allait leur permettre de quitter Israël et de rentrer à la maison.

Il resta dehors, sous cette arbre feuillus qui avait servis de parasol aux femmes tout à l'heure, pour profiter un peu du silence.

De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui à l'intérieur. Ziva et Tony avaient quitté la chambre où Juliette se trouvait pour prendre un peu de repos et envoyer un mail aux petits. L'intrigante infirmière avait dû quitter le chevet de sa patiente quand une Sœur était venu la chercher pour une femme qui venait de perdre les eaux. La Mère Supérieure avait prit un chaise pour s'installer prêt du lit de Juliette et ne semblait pas vouloir décamper, ce qui le fit doucement sourire. Tandis que McGee et la petite Aïda, c'est comme cela que c'était présentée l'enfant, s'étaient installés plus confortablement sur le lit. Avec deux aides soignants comme eux, elle ne pourrait qu'aller mieux.

Le ciel était étoilé.

Et Juliette avait mille fois raison. Ces étoiles là étaient beaucoup plus brillantes qu'à Washington.

Il les regarda comme il l'avait fait des millions de fois. Se demandant où se trouvaient Shannon et Kelly dans cette multitude.

Il ferma les yeux. Se remémorant les soirées passées avec sa bien aimé, ainsi, à Stillwater, sous un arbre à regarder le ciel. Jusqu'au levé du soleil. La plupart du temps, elle s'endormait sur son épaule et il la portait jusqu'à chez elle. En coupant par les bois pour une approche plus discrète. Et il se décidait à la réveiller juste au moment où ils arrivaient à la barrière séparant la propriété de ses parents et la forêt.

Il s'était promis, qu'une fois plus grande, il ferait la même chose avec Kelly.

Elle n'avait jamais grandis.

Au plus profond de lui, Jethro Gibbs ne comprenait absolument pas les agissements de David contre sa propre chaire et son propre sang. Et encore moins envers Juliette. Il ne voyait là que les égarements d'un type prêt à tout pour garder le pouvoir qu'il avait. Et il n'y avait que son patriotisme envers les États-Unis et le désir de chasser le plus de terroristes possibles avant qu'un bureaucrate ne décide de lui rappeler son âge et qu'il soit obliger de se retirer, qui l'empêchait de s'occuper personnellement de Monsieur le Directeur David. Et par la même occasion, de vérifier si il n'avait pas perdu la main avec son Kate.

Il devait prendre un approche moins fatidique. Et en laissant ces documents, Juliette l'avait compris. Ils risquaient tous gros dans cette histoire mais c'était le seul moyen de ce débarrasser de leurs cibles. Et aucuns d'eux ne s'étaient arrêtés devant l'impossible jusqu'à présent.

Ses doigts furent à sa ceinture avant que son cerveau n'enregistre les petits crissements des cailloux su sa gauche.

-Ne sortez pas votre arme. J'ai encore deux accouchements prévus pour ce soir.

Devant lui, éclairée par la lune et les étoiles, l'infirmière.

Absolument pas surprise qu'il ait une arme à la ceinture, ni même qu'il ait pu la menacer avec.

-Comment s'est déroulé l'accouchement?

-Un nouveau petit garçon nous a rejoint dans ce monde.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et elle sembla prendre cela comme l'autorisation de s'assoir en face de lui.

-Vous devriez vous reposer avant les prochains non?

-Je me reposerais assez quand je serais morte répondit elle doucement en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Comment va Juliette?

-Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Nous ne sommes que tous les deux…Comment va-t-elle réellement…

-Que comptez vous faire?

-Cela dépendra de son état.

-Elle ne peux pas bouger. Elle a été assez balloter comme cela depuis qu'elle a été sauvé.

-C'est cette petite qui l'a trouvé c'est ça?

-Hum. Dans les maisons qui sont en destruction.

-Sur la route en venant?

-Hum hum. Ils vont construire un hôtel pour les touristes trop riches pour aller dans ceux déjà existants. Avec spa et tout et tout…ironisa-t-elle.

-Elle risque une hémorragie ou quelque chose si elle bouge?

-Elle est épuisée. Déshydratée. Quelqu'un a tenté de l'étrangler et lui a cassé le bassin à coup de pieds. Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire?

Que lui et son Kate allait reprendre contact plus tôt que prévu.

-Qui êtes vous? questionna-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

-C'est à moi de vous posez la question. Je me suis déjà présenté tout à l'heure.

-Non Gibbs, j'ai retenu votre nom. Je veux savoir de quelle armée ou de quelle agence fédérale vous êtes.

Perspicace.

-Votre nom d'abord.

Elle le regarda. Le jaugea. Il comprit instantanément qu'elle n'était pas si certaine d'elle qu'elle voulait le paraître.

-Gabrielle.

-Enchanté Gabrielle…

-C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir…Alors, quelle agence?

-NCIS.

Le rire qu'elle lâcha, ironique, sardonique, le surpris. Tout autant que le geste las qu'elle fit en se passant la main sur le visage.

-Juliette est l'une des vôtre?

-En quelque sorte.

-Vous êtes son patron?

-En quelque sorte.

-C'est vous qui l'avez envoyé de ce merdier?

Drôle de langage pour une dame…

-Non haussa-t-il la voix.

-Vous ne devriez pas avoir je ne sais quel rapatriement sanitaire prêt à venir l'extraire?

-Vous regardez trop de film.

-Où sont les renforts Gibbs?

-C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait.

-Je n'ai aucun moyen de mesurer les dégâts internes exacts qu'elle a. Plus on attends, plus les surprises risquent d'être mauvaises.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Mindfadleck Gabrielle arriva une femme tout de blanc vêtue, visiblement en sueur.

-Ana Jay! Répondit l'intéressée en se tournant une nouvelle fois.

Il regarda les deux femmes s'en aller vers le bâtiment où une nouvelle vie allait voir le jour.

Au loin, il entendit les premiers coups de mitraillettes tirées en l'air. Ziva lui avait dit que c'était courant dès la tombée de la nuit dans ce genre de quartier. Son attention ne manqua pas pour autant la femme arabe se tournée vers lui et s'adresser à l'infirmière en souriant.

-Kwaïes

Il vit les yeux verts se tourner vers lui avant de taper sur l'épaule de sa compagne

-Bikarfi.

* * *

Mindfadleck= S'il te plait

Ana Jay=J'arrive

Kwaïes= dans ce contexte signifie joli, beau

Bikarfi= Ca suffit!

* * *

Qui est cette intriguente Gabrielle? Espionne? Simple bénévole? Amie? Ennemie?

Laissez moi vos suggestions...


	17. Chapter 17

Voici la suite que beaucoup attendaient de ANDP.

Un petit moment TIVA

Ne vous inquiétez pas Ju' et Mcgee auront leurs moments à eux aussi mais chaque chose en son temps.

Désolée pour l'attente les choses deviennent un peu folles dans la vraie vie et je souffre aussi du terrible syndrome de la page blanche ou alors du fait d'écrire trop de trucs en même temps. En plus, Misaya avait corrigé ce chapitre depuis longtemps mais tête de linotte comme je suis...

Bref...Mille pardons et Mille mercis encore une fois de passer par là et lire ces petites choses sans prétentions que sont mes fics

Bonnes Pâques

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Ziva se concentra sur son environnement.

La nuit noire et encore tiède. Les bruits de mitraillettes plus loin, dans les collines. Les milliers de petites lumières oranges, vertes, et jaunes de la vieille ville au loin et des habitations alentours. Sur sa droite derrière les bosquets, une vieille radio toussotante crachant les derniers tubes arabes à la mode. Des mélopées douces, paroles d'un amour perdu à jamais dont les gens du coin étaient friands.

Devant elle, derrière les grilles du jardin, le mur de béton gris, cicatrice dans le décor.

Elle savait qu'en collant l'oreille contre, on pouvait entendre les enfants rires, jouer au foot, les mères les appeler à diner.

La vie continuer.

Elle savait, grâce à sa mémoire photographique, pour avoir vu les plans voilà longtemps sur le bureau de son père, qu'il continuait plus loin, dans les collines désertiques, les montagnes peuplées d'encore une ou deux familles bédouines et de leurs troupeaux de chèvres ou d'ânes, réduites en peaux de chagrin.

Elle ferma les yeux. Pour se concentrer sur les voix plus lointaines qui lui parvenaient du devant du bâtiment. La cour d'entrée sans doute aux vues de la résonance.

Et pour mieux entendre les pas masculin qui arrivaient derrière elle. Tony ne se trouvait encore qu'à l'intérieur de leur chambre mais elle pouvait déjà l'entendre retirer sa veste, relever ses manches dechemise tout en la rejoignant. Ouvrir la porte fenêtre qui menait sur le balcon et...

-Je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit-il.

Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant d'ouvrir les yeux pour les reperdre sur le spectacle du Dôme en Or du Rocher en face d'elle.

-Tim et Juliette vont se reposer le reste de la soirée. Gibbs a eu Abby, elle lance le plan et a joint les deux agents dont Gibbs nous a parlé. Il s'est aussi retirer dans ses appartements...

-Tu veux aller te coucher?

-Je voudrais savoir comment va ma femme..., se rapprocha-t-il.

Elle se laissa aller contre son corps chaud, savoura la chemise d'homme qui embrassa ses bras nus. Elle sentit les abdos encore ferme de Tony dans son dos.

-Alors? Poussa-t-il doucement.

-Je vais bien Tony**, **répondit-elle surle même ton. Juste besoin de me...replonger dans l'atmosphère de...d'ici.

-De chez toi? Répondit-il d'un ton entendu.

-Oui...Je suis américaine maintenant et je ne changerais en rien ma vie actuelle. Toi et les enfants êtes ma maison et ma famille...Mais...

-Tu es née ici...

-Oui. Et c'est étrange de se sentir...Étrangère dans son propre pays.

-Étrangère?

-Je ne suis plus chez moi ici. Tu ne t'en es certainement pas rendu compte mais les arabes me regardent étrangement car ils savent que je suis...était israélienne...Et les israéliens me regardent comme une touriste venue...visiter Jérusalem...parce que j'ai changé...Que je suis devenue américaine et que j'ai appris comment le faire parfaitement.

-En oubliant d'où tu viens?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Mes enfants ne connaitront peut être jamais cette Terre...Ils sont issus de tellement de mélanges et pourtant...

-Tu leur parles en hébreux...

-Et tu leur parles en italien, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils connaissent leurs cultures.

-Alors quoi **? **dit-il en la calant mieux dans ses bras. Tu veux qu'on leur en apprenne plus sur Israël?

Il l'avait dit doucement. Sans ton de reproche. Juste comme une constatation.

-Je crois, dit-elle après un petit temps de silence, que...Je ne veux pas oublier d'où je viens...Et je ne veux pas que les seules images que mes enfants aient d'Israël soient un grand père capable de sacrifier ses propres enfants ou Juliette qui revient à la maison abimée à ce point.

-Ça ne se passera pas comme cela, la calma-t-il. Un jour, quand ils en auront l'âge, nous referons ce voyage. Avec Tim et Juliette et Abby et Gibbs aussi s'ils le désirent et on leur montrera ta ville natale et on reviendra ici. On les emmènera chez les Sœurs là-haut pour leur montrer ce que faisait Freud avant de nous rencontrer...Et on les emmènera ici pour leur présenter Gabrielle. Et leur expliquer qu'Israël est aussi une Terre où tu peux rencontrer des gens de paix. Et puis, peut-être que d'ici-là, ils auront des petits frères et sœurs à qui le raconter...

Il avait rajouté cette dernière phrase d'une manière anodine mais doucement. Pas inaudible juste doucement...

Elle ne bougea pas puis il sentit petit à petit son corps trembler de rire...

-Tu veux un autre enfant?

-Pourquoi pas?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il se recula pour lui laisser juste la place nécessaire.

-Tu te sens prêt pour recommencer les couches, les biberons, les maladies infantiles...

-Les nuits blanches, les pleurs, la bave, la morve, les cris...Sans oublier les rendez-vous chez la Directrice de la Crèche car le petit dernier aura décidé de mordre ses petits camarades...

-Aaron ne l'a fait qu'une fois et c'est parce que son « petit camarade » comme tu dis lui avait piqué ses jouets.

-Hum, je me souviens que cette théorie d'auto-défense n'avait pas vraiment convaincu la Directrice et qu'elle avait menacé de nous envoyer en thérapie familiale, rit-il.

-Eh, c'est le fils de deux agents du NCIS...

-Des deux meilleurs agents du NCIS tu veux dire.

La jeune femme se cala encore plus profondément dans l'embrassade de ses bras et il respira à s'en saouler l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-D'accord, murmura t-elle sérieusement après une nouvelle minute de silence.

-D'accord?

-Je serais honorée de porter votre enfant Monsieur Dinozzo.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir

Me revoici après une longue période de latence. Pour plus d'explications allez zieuter mon profil. En tout cas je m'excuse platement et vous promets plus de nouvelles rapidement.

Je vous remercie pour votre patience, vos gentils messages d'encouragements et votre fidélité.

A bientôt

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Pour une fois, le laboratoire principal du NCIS était calme. Mais calme.

De quoi inquiéter les habitués.

Pas de musique électronique à tue tête. Pas de scientifique déjantée qui couraient sur ses plates formes de 30 centimètres.

Le silence.

La jeune gothique restait devant son écran, le fixant comme s'il contenait toutes les réponses aux questions les plus primordiales au monde. Ses doigts étaient fixent sur le clavier.

Ce n'était plus de la concentration. C'était bien au delà. D'elle dépendait tout.

Le futur. La vie. La réussite. Tout.

La première alarme résonna. Elle cliqua. Instantanément.

Premier dossier envoyé. A tous les journaux israéliens, palestiniens, jordaniens, égyptiens, d'importance.

Ses doigts se re-positionnèrent sur le clavier. Et elle se figea de nouveau.

D'elle dépendait tout. L'extradition de Juliette, le retour de l'équipe, le bonheur de McGee, le bonheur des enfants.

Seconde alarme. Re-clicage.

Second fichier envoyé. A toutes les radios hébraïsantes, arabisantes, anglophones du pays.

Respiration. Re-concentration.

Sans elle, sans ce plan, l'équipe était perdue à jamais. Tim ne reviendrait pas au NCIS. Gibbs...Gibbs pourrait courir se réfugier sur sa plage mexicaine. Tony et Ziva seraient sans emplois et perdus...Ils ne savaient rien faire d'autre que d'être des agents.

Et au bout d'un certain temps, ils tomberaient dans la précarité, les enfants leurs seraient enlevés, ils divorceraient et Ziva serait obligé de liquider son ex mari car il connaissait trop de ses secrets.

Troisième alarme. Troisième clique.

Contact pris avec les amis de Gibbs à Los Angeles. Des agents fidèles qui avaient de quoi les sortir de ce pétrin. Ils étaient déjà au courant. Ils attendaient juste la mise en place de l'écran de fumée.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

Ses doigts se levèrent de quelques minimètres. Prêt à voler sur les touches.

2

Grande inspiration et une dernière prière.

Parce que si cela échouait, elle devrait dire adieu à sa vie actuelle. A sa famille...A tout.

1

Tout dépendait d'elle

0

En quelques secondes, le laboratoire silencieux résonna de dizaines, voir de centaines d'alertes en même temps. Les boites mails des trois terminaux informatiques qu'elle avait mis en place s'affolèrent en simultanément.


	19. Chapter 19

Les doigts longs et fins, si habiles sur les claviers d'ordinateurs ne seraient jamais assez délicats pour caresser les cicatrices que ces hommes avaient marquées sur la peau de soie de sa bien-aimée.

Il lui avait fallut du temps et une injonction sévère de la Mère Supérieur, qui n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le carré qui servait de chambre à Juliette, pour qu'il s'efforce de la toucher. De la frôler.

Elle était là. Réellement.

Non pas un mirage ou une image fantasmatique. Mais vraie, sous ses doigts.

Et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de sa poitrine qui se soulevait avec difficultés, à chaque inspiration.

Elle respirait.

Etait vivante.

Ses cils avaient battu une ou deux fois, signe d'un mauvais rêve ou qu'elle était trop épuisée pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux.

La petite fille qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Juliette depuis le départ le regardait, prudemment, au pied du lit.

Cela faisait probablement une heure, peut être deux, que les autres s'étaient éclipsés, que la religieuse s'était endormie sur sa chaise. Et enfin, Aïda lui parla.

-Tu es qui ?

Il sursauta un peu, surpris qu'elle ne lui parle en anglais ou d'entendre le son de sa voix. Ou alors de se rendre compte que personne n'avait pris le temps de lui expliquer clairement la situation.

-Tim.

-Un ami de Juliette ?

-Oui.

-Son…

Elle chercha le mot en fronçant son petit nez, ce qu'il trouva terriblement adorable.

-Josué…

-Josué… ?...Oh…Mari, devina–t-il.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Euh…

-C'est cela…Habibti, répondit une voix rauque qui le surprit.

-Ju'..Chérie…Tu es réveillée…

Elle hocha la tête rapidement, autant que faire se peut, tandis que l'enfant se rapprochait de la table de nuit pour lui servir un verre d'eau. Elle savait que son amie aurait la gorge plus sèche que de raison après cette longue sieste.

-R…êve…V…rai…

-Oui…C'est vrai…On est là…

Elle ne répondit pas vocalement, mais lui caressa le visage tellement doucement qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait craquer devant la petite et se laisser aller à l'émotion qui le submergeait.

Elle était vivante, sous ses doigts.

Sa peau était chaude et son sourire vrai.

Il l'aida à boire quand le verre d'eau apparut sous son nez.

Mais elle refusa de se rallonger tout à fait quand il voulut la recoucher et préféra rester la tête dans le cou de l'agent, respirant profondément son parfum.

Elle ne pleurerait pas. Il n'y avait pas de quoi.

Elle était vivante et il était là.

Elle était sauvée.

Et aimée…

Des petits doigts vinrent lui caresser les cheveux. Un rappel d'où elle se trouvait.

Elle sourit péniblement et ouvrit difficilement sa couverture faisant signe à l'enfant de s'y glisser.

-Heure…de …dormir…, croassa t-elle.

-Lui aussi, répondit Aïda, un regard appuyé vers McGee.

Qui ne put que sourire.

Toutes les femmes qui vivaient dans ce pays avaient toutes un caractère bien trempé…

-D'accord, consentit-il en s'installant sur la couverture dans le petit espace entre Juliette et le bord du lit. Elle replaça sa tête dans son cou tout en tendant la main à l'enfant.

Et pendant un temps, tout fut parfait dans le monde de Juliette Delmas.

Une sérénité la remplit malgré sa situation précaire.

Ce n'était pas une certitude que tout irait bien.

Juste un sentiment que le temps présent apportait.

Tout ce qui était important se trouvait dans ce lieu.

Elle était en vie, s'en sortirait, était aimée, par un homme merveilleux qui avait traversé le monde pour venir la retrouver, par une enfant qui avait renié les siens pour sauver sa vie, par des amis qui risquaient tant en venant à sa rescousse…

Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle rentrerait chez elle, où était son chez elle précisément, qu'allait-il advenir dans les prochaines 24 heures voir moins. Mais pendant quelques minutes, elle fut complète.

Elle avait comprit que ses ennemis, que ce soit David ou Ben Malloud, ne pouvaient pas gagner. Car il y aurait toujours des gens qui risqueraient leurs vies pour sauver celles d'autrui. Sans regarder de quelles couleurs, races, religions, cultures, ils étaient.

Ce choix était conscient, raisonné, ou comme le cas d'Aïda, un simple geste naturel et gratuit d'une enfant.

Et là était le plus important. La gratuité. Cette petite, innocente, avait aidé une parfaite étrangère, une ennemie aux yeux des siens, une américaine, elle, la petite arabe, parce qu'elle trouvait insoutenable de la laisser mourir sans rien faire.

Tim. Qui avait tout quitté pour venir la rechercher malgré tout. Se mettant en porte à faux par rapport à sa hiérarchie, amenant dans son sillage son équipe, leur famille.

Malgré les années de solitudes qu'elle lui avait fait vivre, malgré le harcèlement de David, malgré Sara. Et tous les autres sacrifices que leur situation avait appelés.

Elle était aimée et vivante…


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir,

Et oui, je suis toujours de ce monde...Mais la vie est remplie d'aventures, bonnes ou mauvaises qu'il nous faut subir ou vivre pleinement...Et elles ne laissent guère le temps d'autres choses parfois...Et c'est un peu mon cas en ce moment.

Je remercie ici toutes les personnes qui m'ont écris depuis tout ce temps pour m'encourager à écrire et me dire ce qu'ils pensaient de cette histoire ou des autres. Sachez que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacun individuellement mais que j'essaierais de le faire d'ici peu. Et sachez aussi qu'en ce moment, ces messages sont les bienvenus et rendent les journées plus lumineuses...

Merci de me suivre et de me lire.

Sachez que je n'ai pas finir d'écrire cette histoire mais que déjà une suite est en brouillon.

Dernière chose, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par ma Beta qui elle aussi manque de temps. Je lui fais un coucou si elle passe par là et lui dit à bientôt si elle peut.

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla elle était seule dans le lit et sur la chaise à ses côtés, Gibbs avait pris la place de la Mère Supérieure.

Elle le trouva la regardant.

Et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, la sérénité de la veille la quitta pour un flot d'émotions bien trop violent.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas vraiment. Pas avec des mots en tous cas.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas de soldat à soldat. Non, pas vraiment.

Ni d'agents à agents.

Pas d'amis à amis non plus...

Pendant un court instant elle crut lire une peine sans fin dans les yeux de son patron. Comme une certaine incompréhension. Elle toucha son propre visage, pour se confirmer les traces et les coups. Et ses doigts calleux rejoignirent les siens.

Comme pour se persuader.

-Ca fait mal?

Elle retint difficilement sa surprise. Gibbs demande si elle avait mal?

Elle hocha la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise mais simplement, sa figure n'était pas la partie la plus abîmée de son corps.

-Ton infirmière m'a dit que tu risquais de souffrir si l'on te déplace mais nous devons te ramener à la maison. Selon le plan qu'Abby a mis en place, cela pourra nous prendre 2 à 4 jours.

Elle hocha de nouveau positivement la tête.

-Tu seras prêtes.

Malgré sa voix douce et attentionnée, elle reconnait le militaire et ce qu'il sous entends dans cette question qui n'en est pas tout à fait une.

Elle serait prête. Evidemment.

Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle et pourtant il semblait souffrir lui même de la voir comme cela.

Et Juliette se demanda pourquoi.

Elle étira un sourire douloureux pour le rassurer et ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux dans un geste de tendresse paternel. Elle s'entendit presque ronronner de bonheur.

-Tu vas te reposer au maximum. Reprendre des forces. Et je te promets de te ramener à la maison.

Immanquablement les souvenirs remontèrent. Ceux d'une gamine et d'un sergent...

_-Demain, enfin, ce soir l'avion est prévu des votre départ de l'ambassade. Lâcha Rivkin avant de s'engager vers un taxi._

_-Une voiture de l'ambassade américaine nous attends. Dès que nous mettons un pied dedans, je suis attaché au service protocolaire de l'armée et tu es la nièce de l'ambassadrice. Clair._

_-Comme du cristal lui répondit une jeune femme visiblement exténuée._

_-Dès qu'on arrive la bas, tu iras te coucher. Il est 8h du matin, on ne nous attends que vers 16h._

_-Bien._

_-Tu peux faire des phrases de plus de trois mots ou?_

_-Ou._

_-Je vois._

_-Avant de.. D'y aller je dois vous demander quelque chose agent Gibbs;_

_-Sergent._

_-Shit…Sergent Gibbs. Je…Qui me donne les ordres?_

_-Moi_

_-Pas Rivkin?_

_-Moi. Dit il en se posant devant elle et la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_-Quoi qu'il advienne…C'est vous et personne d'autre._

_Un simple signe de la tête lui confirma._

_-Bien. Merci Sergent._

_-Je te ramènerais en vie Delmas. Je n'ai jamais perdu un agent sous couverture. J'ai pas l'attention de commencer maintenant._

_-Diane…Mon nom est Diane Sergent. Diane Sullivan._

_Il ne put empêcher un semblant de sourire en l'accompagnant à la voiture officielle qui les attendait._

Et à l'époque, malgré tout, il avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait ramené à la maison.

Ils s'étaient battus pour la ramener à eux.

Plongés dans leurs souvenirs communs, ils n'aperçurent pas Gabrielle sur le pas de la porte.

La sage femme resta regarder l'échange si intime entre les deux soldats. Ses yeux perçants analysant les aller et retour que les doigts de l'homme faisaient dans les cheveux trop courts de la jeune femme.

Elle vit les masques de chacun changés pour passer de l'acier froid au bronze chaud, remplis d'une myriade d'émotions que l'on sentait combattus.

Ces deux là étaient des durs à cuire, des vrais, pas des pantins qui se donnaient des airs. Elle pouvait sentir leurs moindres blessures dans cet échange. Cette peur qu'ils avaient de se perdre. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucunes ambigüités dans ces sentiments.

C'est ce qui sans doute la dérangeait le plus.

Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut longue, elle se racla la gorge pour se faire connaitre.

Et l'homme repris sa place, sec et droit dans son siège tandis que sa patiente pris deux grandes respirations pour se calmer. Et ce, malgré les cotes abimées.

L'ancienne militaire qu'elle était salua le courage et l'espèce de bravoure, non nécessaire si on lui demandait son avis, que ces deux là présentaient.

-Comment allez vous?

-Bien merci.

-Vos jambes?

Juliette les plia. En ce mordant la lèvre.

-Ca...va...

-Je vois. Votre bassin?

-Pareil...

Cette fois, l'infirmière ne fit même pas l'effort de répondre. Elle se contenta d'une auscultation rapide sous les yeux aciers, scrutateurs, de l'ancien marine.

-Agent Gibbs...Si vous voulez partir d'ici, il faudra me trouver de quoi la doper. Car elle est incapable de se lever seule de ce lit.

-Elle y arrivera répondit simplement le patron.

-Je ne pense pas non se redressa la soignante.

-Elle le fera.

-En plus d'être idiot vous êtes sourd? Reprit-elle sur le même ton acéré.

Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas tourner la tête comme elle le voulait car le match devenait intéressant se dit Juliette. Et Dinozzo qui rate ça...Il aurait apporté le pop corn...

-J'ai dit...Qu'elle le fera...Elle n'a pas le choix Madame.

-Gardez vos Madame pour vous Gibbs! Cette petite ne bougera pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. Surtout si aucun transport sanitaire n'est prévu. D'ailleurs comment compter vous sortir de la ville? Passer les différents barrages? Rejoindre la frontière? Et il n'y en a qu'une que vous pouvez emprunter vous le savez ca?

Vraiment très intéressant...

-Vous nous prenez pour...

-Des amateurs? Un peu oui...Nous sommes dans un pays en guerre, encerclés d'ennemis ou votre voisin peut vous balancer à la police. Vous saisissez!

-Vous pensez que vous allez m'apprendre ce qu'est la guerre?

-Vous débarquez des Etats-Unis en croyant pouvoir jouer les Rambo pour sortir cette petite...

-Elle est Sergent! Elle sait ce qu'elle fait! Et moi aussi!

-Elle ne partira pas Gibbs…Finit Gabrielle en sortant de la pièce.


	21. Chapter 21

Voici le second et dernier chapitre de la soirée, histoire de me faire pardonner pour ce long hiatus

Enjoy !

Azniv

* * *

Dans le même temps dans la salle à manger du couvent.

Ziva relu pour la seconde fois les gros titres des journaux hébraïques.

Leur plan avait fonctionné et ils avaient commencé à publier les informations suspicieuses qu'une source, étrangère et anonyme, avait laissé filtré, au compte gouttes, promettant de plus amples détails dans un futur proche.

Ce qu'ils espéraient ne pas avoir à faire.

Car leur deal, leur plan d'évasion, tenait à cela.

La nouvelle étape était que David prenne contact avec eux, et accepte le marché. Autrement, le si difficile équilibre des relations internationales que Vance craignait de mettre en péril basculerait. Et eux avec.

Il suffisait maintenant d'espérer ne pas prendre la tasse. De ne pas se noyer et de retourner à bon port.

A côté d'elle, McGee et la petite Aïda déjeunaient et semblaient encore se jauger.

La petite décortiquait les moindre geste qu'il pouvait faire tandis qu'il tentait, le plus précautionneusement possible de rentrer en contact avec elle. Plus que ce qu'il avait pu jusqu'à là du moins. Mais il semblait que l'enfant ne donnait sa confiance que très rarement et que son devoir de protection envers Juliette n'arrangeait rien. Non pas qu'elle considère McGee comme une menace mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse un faux pas.

Et le jeune homme s'en rendait très bien compte.

C'était assez plaisant à regarder.

Tony rentra avec la mère supérieure. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des allers retours entre les deux institutions pour s'assurer que tout allait bien des deux côtés.

Et à chaque fois que son mari revenait de là bas, elle revoyait le regard qu'il avait lorsque les jumeaux étaient des nourrissons qui amenaient des découvertes chaque jours. Le premier rot, le premier sourire, le premier rire, le premier gazouillis…

La décision qu'ils avaient pris la veille au soir lui revint. Et si, pour apercevoir encore ce sourire sincère sur le visage de son homme, il fallait qu'elle retombe dans les couches culottes et les biberons toutes les 4 heures alors…Elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit oui…Pas le moins du monde.

Et hier, après qu'ils aient très sérieusement commencé à préparer cette nouvelle vie, pendant qu'il dormait tranquillement contre elle, elle était restée imaginer le visage de cet enfant. Elle avait décidé qu'il aurait les yeux de son père, ses yeux qu'elle voyait sans cesse dans sa prison de Somalie, qui avaient évité qu'elle ne devienne folle. Elle voulait aussi qu'il ait son sourire malicieux. Le même qu'Aaron avait apprit de Tony. Il aurait aussi son charisme et sa perspicacité. Ils auraient les mêmes oreilles, nez, doigts…Et cette petite tache de naissance qu'il avait, soigneusement cachée.

Ce bébé serait Tony.

Sa preuve d'amour pour lui et pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et les enfants ces dernières années.

Elle avait même laisser aller son imagination vers le fait qu'elle pourrait prendre un mi-temps au lieu d'un temps pleins pour s'occuper de sa famille. Peut être était-il temps de devenir raisonnable et de trouver des buts plus important que de se mettre en danger. Ou alors accepter un autre poste, moins risqué.

Elle aimait son travail, courir après les ennemis qui mettaient les siens en danger, pouvoir suivre des courses poursuites, se battre, tirer, lancer ses couteaux…Elle aimait tout cela, elle avait été tout cela.

Mais elle ne l'était plus. Elle…était une maman maintenant, une maman qui maniait le 9 mn comme d'autre manient le fouet à gâteau. Une maman qui ne voulait plus avoir peur pour ses enfants que ses anciennes batailles reprennent surfaces, comme celle-ci.

Elle voulait pouvoir ne pas avoir à expliquer de nouveau pourquoi des messieurs en costumes surveillaient la maison d'Oncle Ducky pendant que Papa et Maman partaient prendre l'avion et ne pouvaient pas dire exactement quand ils rentreraient.

Ses armes lui manqueraient sans doute. Son badge aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être armée et protéger sa famille.

-Ziva tu m'écoutes?

-Euh oui McGee pardon?

-Je disais que Dinozzo semblait avoir pris du poids charia le plus jeune.

Hier, ses abdos lui semblaient parfait pour un homme de son âge merci. Et elle avait minutieusement inspecté le matériel…..

Mais en effet, ce matin…

-Tony…Qu'est ce que tu cache sous ta veste?

La religieuse qui servaient des tasses de café à côté de lui sourit mais ne dit rien.

Et « la chose » caché sous la veste bougea et…Cria…

-Chut…Chut…Voilà, je te sort dit-il…

-Mon…D-…To…C'est un bébé!

-C'est Chiara…

-Mais…

-Elle ne voulait pas que je la dépose de nouveau dans son berceau alors je ne pouvais pas la laisser et la Mère m'a dit que Sr Ruth ne la laisserait jamais partir alors…On a trouvé une solution…Chiara et moi on a fait un marché…Elle arrêtait de pleurer et je lui faisait visiter les alentours…

Et en plus il était fier de lui!

-Tony! C'est un bébé de quelques jours.

-2 semaines McGee

-Et elle arrive à te mener par le bout du nez?

-Rappelle toi Probie…Sara et Aaron…Il y a 5 ans…

-Touché…

-Tony! coupa Ziva.

-Oui chéri…répondit un sourire cent pour cent « j'ai fait une bêtise mais je t'aime et tu va me pardonner… »

-C'est un bébé…

-C'est…juste pour la journée…Zi…

-Dans tes rêves Dinozzo rentra le patron.

Pas très content visiblement.

-Des nouvelles d'Abby? Demanda-t-il avec le même ton qu'au bureau.

-Tout se passe comme prévu. Aux dernières nouvelles les renforts n'étaient pas loin de l'Egypte. Répondit promptement McGee en découpant une pita en deux pour Aïda qui l'accepta poliment.

-Bien. Je veux savoir à la minute même quand ils atterrissent.

-Bien patron.

Pendant que ce dernier commença à siroter son café, Tony s'assit prêt de Ziva pour donner un biberon apparut là par les soins de la Mère Supérieure, à un bébé visiblement ravie d'avoir réussie son évasion de la nurserie à l'aide de ce grand dadais.

Ça promettais.

-Comment va Juliette aujourd'hui? Demanda la religieuse en prenant place à côté d'Aïda qui délaissa immédiatement la tartine.

-Bien. Elle parle mieux et se sent prête à rentrer à la maison rajouta-t-il en appuyant bien sur la dernière phrase.

-Dans vos rêves Agent Gibbs!

* * *

Alors? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer par la suite?


	22. Chapter 22

Bonsoir à tout ceux qui tomberont sur cette histoire laissée longtemps en suspend.

La vie fait que la fiction doit souvent passée au second plan. Cependant, comme je l'ai déjà dit, toutes mes histoires en court auront une fin et d'autres sont en attente dans mes tiroirs.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui continuent de me mettre dans leurs favoris et les alertes. Malgré tout ce temps.

Le chapitre est court mais j'espère pouvoir prendre le temps d'écrire ce soir.

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

La tornade rousse se planta pile poile dans l'espace personnel de Gibbs, peu soucieuse, visiblement, des paires d'yeux grands ouverts qui observaient le spectacle avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Ils auraient été au bureau, ils auraient sortis la cagnotte pour tenir les paris.

Même pas certain que toute les voix aient été à Gibbs. L'adversaire avait l'air prometteuse.

-Que dois je rajouter de plus pour que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas négociable. Continua-t-elle dangereusement.

-Rien.

Eh, parler de négociations à Gibbs était...comme de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas humain de boire deux cafetière par jour...Inefficace.

-Elle a besoin de soin. Je ne la laisserais pas partir sans!

Les deux points sur les hanches, les jambes bien plantées au sol pour mieux appuyer son point de vue, elle ne cilla pas devant le regard si intimidant de Gibbs. Au contraire, elle leva un sourcil challengeur.

C'était encore mieux que de regarder la chaine National Geographic en se demandant quel prédateur va attaquer le premier.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on discute mes ordres Madame.

-Arrêtez avec votre Madame Gibbs! Ca marche peut être avec vos fillettes américaines mais ca fait longtemps que ca ne marche plus avec moi!

-Désolé...Madame...

Gibbs sourit à ce dernier mot...Gibbs ne sourit jamais...Enfin pas devant ses employés, pas devant le Directeur, ni devant ses ennemis sauf quand il veut en arriver à un point bien précis. Les faire sortir de leur gonds pour mieux les y renfoncer après.

Et au vu de ce qu'ils pouvaient percevoir de la dite ennemie, ça promettait un beau feu d'artifices.

Sauf qu'elle étira le même sourire...Serré et de biais. La tête légèrement penchée, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose...Qui confirmait ce qu'elle savait déjà.

-Ca non plus ca ne marche pas...Vous n'êtes pas le seul ici à connaitre l'armée Gibbs...Elle...Ne...Partiras...Pas...Pas sans soin.

-Vous avez une solution.

-Appelez votre consulat, demandez un renvois sanitaire. Vous l'aurez dans les deux jours. Les américains ont une base à Amman avec des soins que je ne peux lui prodiguer. Dit elle en gardant son sourire.

Et Gibbs ne baissa pas les yeux. Mais ne trouva rien à redire non plus.

Se serait tellement plus simple que de jouer au chat et à la souris avec David. De sortir au grand jour, de la ramener à la maison.

Si il n'y avait pas les politiques, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait dès le premier jour. Cependant, la donne était différente et ils devaient tous, Juliette la première, s'en accommoder.

La fin de la lutte des regards sonna quand la Mère Supérieur d'une voix intransigeante les coupa.

-J'ai peut être une solution...


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour,

Voici la suite d'ANDP. Heureuse de voir que j'ai toujours des lecteurs malgré le temps qui passe.

Je dois avouer que ce chapitre n'aurait pas été écrit sans les derniers évènements.

Comme toujours vos points de vu m'intérèsse.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Cloitrés dans le couvent, sous une espèce de fausse protection, les américains vivaient un peu coupés de toutes informations. Pas de télé, pas de radio. Juste un appel par jour, à une heure précise pour Abby.

Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement se fier aux journaux officiels. Le Mossad savait parfaitement s'en servir pour manipuler leurs cibles.

Une demi-journée s'était écoulée depuis l'altercation de Gibbs et de l'infirmière. La Mère Supérieur l'avait fait sortir de la cuisine et aucunes d'elles n'étaient réapparues depuis.

Gibbs était retourné voir Juliette pour lui ordonner de se reposer un maximum. Elle n'avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de fermer les yeux. Tim et Aïda avaient repris leurs vigies à ses côtés. Ziva avait senti le besoin de refaire pour la énième fois le tour de la propriété. Pour se rassurer et rassurer ses instincts. Tony lui...était toujours en agréable compagnie avec le nourrisson qui semblait l'adorer. Elle avait un jouet grandeur nature rien que pour elle qui devançait ses moindres désirs.

Lorsque les premières sirènes lointaines se firent entendre, personne ne réagit vraiment.

Il n'était pas rare d'entendre des exercices. Et ce n'était certainement dans leur quartier. Peut être même était ce à l'autre bout de la ville, où dans sa proche banlieue. Rien à craindre.

La Sœur-portière vit passer les premières voitures militaires devant les grilles du couvent à l'heure du repas. En trombe et armées. Elle vivait depuis assez longtemps au Moyen-Orient pour reconnaitre une alerte d'une réelle situation et c'est sans trembler qu'elle appela le bureau de la Mère Supérieur.

A l'instant même les sirènes sonnèrent du minaret qui donnait juste en face de la grille, de l'autre côté du mur de béton qui démarquait Jérusalem-Est d'Abou Gosh.

La religieuse se signa et murmura une rapide prière avant de courir vers l'accueil.

Dans sa chambre, Juliette se réveilla en sursaut au bruit tonitruant. Des alertes, elle en avait connu à Gaza. Mais jamais ici. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Elle aperçu Aïda dans les bras de Tim, apeurée. Lui visiblement se demandait se qu'il se passait.

-Va dans le hall Tim. Ils te diront...Où se trouvent l'abri le plus proche.

-L'abri.

-Bombardement murmura Aïda.

Comment une petite fille pouvait-elle avoir se genre de vocabulaire en langue étrangère. Elle devrait savoir dire jeu, gourmandise, papa, maman en anglais. Pas abri, roquette et bombardement.

Juliette tenta de lui envoyer un regard et un sourire réconfortant malgré sa propre crainte.

Il était rare pour les sirènes de sonnées dans Jérusalem.

-Maintenant Tim.

-Et toi?

La porte s'ouvrit en grand avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Et au loin, la première roquette tomba. Instinctivement, l'enfant se couvrit les oreilles et se colla dans le cou de Tim alors que celui-ci la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

Au bruit des sirènes d'alerte se mêlèrent des sirènes des ambulances et services d'urgence, des cris et des avions de combats. Israël avait décidé de riposter. Ils savaient.

Gibbs et Dinozzo coururent jusqu'au lit.

-L'abri est plein. On est en train d'aider les patientes et leurs familles à y descendre. Nous ont prends la cave.

-Ok répondit McGee qui prit enfin le sens de la situation.

-Ziva demanda de sa voix cassée Juliette.

-En train d'aider les Sœurs. Dinozzo et moi on va te porter. McGee, prends des couvertures et des têtes d'oreillers.

-D'accord.

Mais les adultes comprirent automatiquement qu'Aïda n'avait pas l'attention de quitter ses bras de si tôt. Il arriva tout de même à prendre la couverture qui se trouvait au pied du lit et deux oreillers sur la chaise près de la porte. Avant de se diriger vers le hall pour aller chercher de l'aide.

-Il faut te lever Juliette. Reprit Gibbs le plus calmement possible.

-Je sais dit-elle en inspirant profondément, les sirènes toujours hurlantes au dehors de leur cocons.

-Dinozzo va t'aider d'un côté et moi de l'autre.

-Ok dit-elle en essayant de se redresser au maximum. Une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Péniblement, alors qu'une seconde explosion se fit entendre, elle réussit à s'assoir. Gibbs fit signe à Dinozzo de se rapprocher et de la prendre avec lui.

-Un, deux, trois.

-Nom de...Jura-t-elle en français.

Mais elle était debout.

-Marche ordonna Gibbs.

Elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas ses jambes qui ne la porteraient pas. Mais son bassin. Elle refoula au maximum la bouffée de panique qui montait à la surface. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait de son lit pour de bon. La première fois, qu'elle se rendait compte de l'état réelle de son corps et du chemin qui lui restait à parcourir. Son esprit logique lui cria qu'elle pouvait, pourrait remarcher. Elle avait toutes ses sensations. Malgré l'engourdissement dû aux longs jours d'alitement, elle sentait le sol sous ses pieds nus, sentait le sang descendre vers ses doigts de pieds. Mais c'était douloureux. Sacrément douloureux. Il n'y avait donc pas de paralysie. Elle le savait. Mais son bassin. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir droit. Une ceinture de douleur lui encerclait la taille.

Serrant les dents, elle laissa les deux hommes la guider ou plutôt la trainée vers la sortie.

Aucun d'eux ne manqua la fumée pas si lointaine que cela qui montait dans le ciel et les lumières d'une explosion. Feu de haine.

Elle n'alla pas beaucoup plus loin avant de laisser sa tête tombée sur le côté. Gibbs jura entre ses dents avant de prendre le poids mort dans ses bras et la calée précieusement contre lui.

Cette Gabrielle avait raison.

Elle grimaça et murmura des excuses rauques et cassées qu'il ne retenu pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cave, l'équipe, Aïda, quelques religieuses et l'infirmière étaient là, les attendant autour d'un lit improvisé.

-Les roquettes viennent de Gaza commença doucement Ziva. La radio israélienne vient d'annoncer la mort d'un chef terroriste.

-Qui?

-Mahmoud.

Aucun d'entre eux n'ouvrit la bouche. Mais Ziva et Juliette, de son lit de fortune, échangèrent un regard. De nouveau de soldat à soldat. Mission réussie Officier Delmas.

Mais à quel prix.

Gibbs lui se concentrait sur l'autre américaine de la cave. L'infirmière qui écoutait, sans y paraître leur petit échange. Comment définir son visage rempli de sentiments contradictoires et d'une peur absolue.

Pas des roquettes ni des tirs que l'on entendaient au loin. Elle n'était pas, elle non plus, à son premier bombardement et comme Gibbs, semblait ne pas craindre le dénouement, pourtant possiblement funeste de la situation. C'était une autre peur qui peignait son visage et remplissait ses yeux verts. Une femme comme elle ne craignait pas le hasard ou l'inconnu. Encore une fois, elle s'était trouvé dans des situations qui ne le laissait plus ce luxe.

Comme eux, elle connaissait l'urgence de l'action et la nécessité de ne ressentir que le minimum. Cette peur qui vous garde et vous empêche de sombrer de l'autre côté du gouffre. Celui de la haine ou celui de la mort.

L'ancien sniper la fixa comme il s'avait si bien le faire avec ses suspects. Pour la faire avouer ses pires craintes.

Gabrielle regarda de loin sa malade qui prenait réconfort dans la présence du plus jeune d'entre eux. Ce dernier ne cessait de caresser ses cheveux et de lui sourire.

Le monde de ces deux êtres s'arrêtaient à cela.

Après tout à quoi se rattacher d'autre sous les bombes qu'au sourire et à la présence de l'être aimé.

L'infirmière comprit alors. Pourquoi ils ne semblaient pas paniqués. Pourquoi ils n'irradiaient pas de peur. Pas parce qu'ils connaissaient ce genre de situation. Pas parce que la guerre était leur quotidien et que leurs corps avaient appris à ne plus sursauter aux bruits des explosions. Mais parce qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Tout ce qui leur était important était là. Entre eux.

Cette alchimie qui se passait quand ils se retrouvaient. Voilà pourquoi ils se battaient. Voilà pourquoi les américains étaient venus recherchés Juliette à l'autre bout du monde. Sans secours officiels.

Parce qu'ils étaient eux. Tous ensembles. Sans l'un d'entre eux, une partie de chacun n'était plus.

Équilibre précaire.

Ses yeux retournèrent sur l'ex Marine. Sur le Marine. Marine un jour, Marine toujours entendit-elle dans sa tête, remontée du fond des âges. D'une autre vie.

Il semblait lui poser une question. Silencieuse mais qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Il n'avait pas besoin de la formuler pour qu'elle comprenne. Et cela la rendit mal à l'aise.

Le silence de la cave était entrecoupé des bruits de la radio que Ziva écoutait attentivement, des bruits étouffés des sirènes.

Et tout le monde sursauta un peu lorsqu'elle articula doucement.

-Je viendrais. Je vous aiderais à quitter le pays.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonsoir,

Petit chapitre pour petite reprise. Avec le retour du soleil revient l'envie d'écrire.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Éventuellement les bombardements cessèrent et la sirène de fin retentit, les libérant de leur abri précaire.

Mais Juliette n'en sut rien. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, son corps exténué par le peu d'effort que lui avait demandé Gibbs, se rendormit. Entre sommeil et éveil, son esprit se libéra quelques peu de la douleur.

Pendant que son équipe raccompagnait les civils vers leurs quartiers et vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts. Gibbs et Gabrielle restèrent en arrière avec la blessée, la regardant dormir.

-Vous avez raison, elle ne...

-Je vais vous accompagnez. Coupa l'infirmière.

Gibbs la regarda étonné.

Elle reprit.

-Je connais des gens qui pourront nous aider. Je lui prodiguerais les soins nécessaires lors du voyage. La seule chose que je vous demande et de me faire confiance. Cette offre s'arrête à la frontière. Je ne quitterais pas Israël. Une fois hors du pays vous vous débrouillerez.

-De l'aide nous attends en Égypte. D'après mes informations, les routes sont assez libres jusqu'à la frontière. Quelques check-points mais rien de trop compliqué.

-Jusqu'à ce matin, j'aurais été d'accord avec vous. Soupira la soignante. Mais le pays va maintenant grouiller de soldats à la détente facile. Pire que vos cowboys texans.

Cette réflexion fit sourire légèrement Gibbs.

-Vous êtes d'où?

La rouquine le regarda avant de reposer son regard vers Juliette qui commençait à se réveiller de nouveau.

-D'ici Gibbs. D'ici.

* * *

Les fumées se dissipèrent dans la soirée laissant apparaitre les ruines et les dégâts.

Si les yeux et la gorge piquent ce n'est pas à cause de leurs nocivités.

Si le sang bout dans les veines ce n'est pas à cause de la chaleur des cendres. Seulement la haine mélangée à la peine et à l'incompréhension qui se réveille. Remonte à la surface et paralyse.

Tim suivit le flot qui sortait de l'abri dans la cour intérieure du couvent et regarda autour de lui. L'institution n'avait pas été touchée et déjà les Sœurs remerciaient le Ciel de Sa bienveillance.

Mais dans l'esprit de l'américain, les cris horrifiés des nouveaux nés et les sanglots serrés des patientes se mêlaient aux bruits des sirènes d'alerte et des services de secours. Et le sifflement des avions qui passaient si bas au dessus de leurs têtes.

Et les détonations qui résonnaient comme des souvenirs irréels.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un missile le visait. Un regard en arrière et il se retrouvait à l'assassinat de Kate. Ce n'était pas sa première explosion non plus. Il en avait vu quelques une, en direct ou par écran interposé depuis ses débuts au NCIS. Mais c'était sa première réelle situation de guerre. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé en tant que civil en terre de conflit.

Deux petits doigts viennent se mêler aux siens et quand il baissa la tête il découvrit une petite Aïda secouée et stoïque à la fois.

Elle fixait les fumées noires qui s'envolaient en volutes au loin. Quelques mètres plus loin en tout cas. Elle écoutait aussi les avions de guerre au dessus de leurs têtes. Sa posture et son regard lui faisait penser à une petite adulte et un sentiment de protection naquit en lui. Un peu comme lorsque Sara avait saisit son doigt pour la première fois, encore dans son premier sommeil. Une bouffée d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Sans trop y réfléchir, il serra l'enfant contre lui.

Il n'était pas fait pour cette vie là.

Il n'était pas fait pour faire la guerre, pour courir le monde à la recherche de ses co-équipières. Il avait le droit à une vie stable, calme, une maison, un salaire honnête, sa famille autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas de la lassitude mais...Une certaine...vérité qui l'envahissait. Un coup de semonce.

Il était temps pour lui de vivre pour de bon et d'oublier la peur.


	25. Chapter 25

Merci pour la review Chou05. Ca me fait plaisir à moi aussi de pouvoir revenir écrire un peu. Voici un chapitre plus long et le reste est en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu...

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

_Timothy resta longuement, sourire aux lèvres, regarder attendri, les mimiques de la future maman. La jeune femme était dans la cuisine de Gibbs, en train de bouger autant que faire ce peux, parlant à Jethro le chien en lui expliquant les bienfaits de manger des légumes. 5 fruits et légumes par jour, un slogan français expliquait-elle sérieusement à un berger allemand, tête inclinée sur le côté, attendant impatiemment que la viande qu'elle cuisinait à côté des légumes, accepte bien volontiers de sauter de la poêle vers son museau. _

_La main de la jeune femme allait de plus en plus souvent sur ce qu'elle nommait elle même, son ventre de baleine, toucher leur enfant à naître, quelques semaines, 3 tout au plus, et ils la rencontreraient. Tout était prêt pour leur petite fille. Leur déménagement était prévu pour après l'accouchement, en attendant, un adorable berceau avait pris place dans la chambre d'amis de Gibbs et celui ci passait un temps considérable dans son sous-bassement sur des projets qu'il refusait de communiquer. _

_Ce qui attisait la curiosité du jeune homme et faisait doucement sourire Juliette. _

_Depuis son retour à la maison, elle et Gibbs s'étaient rapprochés. Ils passaient des soirées ensembles pendant que lui allait écrire. Parfois, quand elle devait se lever la nuit, ce qui arrivait assez souvent, elle descendait jusque dans l'antre de l'ancien Marine, s'asseyait sur les premières marches et le regarder poncer, prendre des mesures ou vernir. Ils ne parlaient pas forcément. Parfois, elle faisait la conversation et il grognait, parfois il lui posait des questions et elle répondait. Souvent, la présence silencieuse suffisait pour les rassurer tous les deux. _

_Souvent, elle laissait sa place sur la marche à Tony ou Ziva ou les deux. _

_Rarement ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre à observer leur mentor travailler. Dans ces cas là, cela ne durait pas longtemps, il stoppait rapidement la menuiserie et faisait signe de descendre pour s'installer sur le canapé qu'il avait fait posé là pour ce genre d'occasion. La plupart du temps, il n'était utilisé que pour les après-midi que le petit groupe s'organisait. Quand son sous-bassement était-il devenu le salon de thé à la mode, il l'ignorait. Comme il ignorait comment il avait pu passer ses vingt dernières années isolé de tout. Même de sa famille. _

_Voir les ventres de Ziva et Juliette s'arrondir à vue d'œil, voir les sourires complices de Tony et Tim, revoir émerger par-ci par là, des layettes roses et bleues, des pyjamas de nouveau-nés et devoir fabriquer deux berceaux...Tous ces petits signes, lui faisait se rendre compte d'une chose. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'eux. _

_Personne ne comprendrait certainement jamais comment cet aggloméra de gens si différents ayant vécu ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant toutes ces années, comment ils pouvaient fonctionner comme ils le faisaient; _

_Plus qu'une équipe, plus que certaines familles dites normales, plus qu'un groupe d'amis. Certainement plus que de simples collègues de travail. En tout cas, même si il n'arrivait pas à réellement mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils étaient, il savait qu'il était extrêmement fier de ses gens. _

_Ses enfants. _

* * *

Les deux hommes partagèrent le même regard un peu embué, chacun d'un côté de la chambre que l'équipe avait réintégrée après l'alerte.

Un coup de fil à Abby plus tard, Ziva et Gabrielle étaient partis préparer les provisions nécessaires pour leur voyage, Tony avait repris sa place avec la petite Chiara, se préparant mentalement à la quitter et Juliette et Aïda avaient repris place dans le lit. A la seule différence que maintenant, l'équipe avaient une grande chambre pour elle seule. Plus d'intimité pour pouvoir parler plus facilement du plan d'évasion mis en place par Gibbs et Abby.

Un plan à l'ancienne, sans image satellite, sans G.P.S. Seules guides, Ziva qui connaissait le pays par cœur, et Abby, aidée Google Map, qu'ils ne pouvaient joindre qu'avec parcimonie. Un plan basé sur la ruse, leurs talents d'agents secrets, et beaucoup de chance.

Ils savaient qu'au plus près de la frontière les attendaient du renfort. Mais pas de quel côté.

Ils savaient aussi que la situation actuelle pouvait jouer en leur faveur. Pendant que les soldats chassaient des terroristes, ils ne chassaient pas un groupe d'américains venus se perdre dans la banlieue malfamée de la ville d'or.

Cependant, elle pouvait se retourner contre eux, les enfermer dans un filet dont ils ne pourraient déchirer les mailles.

Ils devaient fuir David et le Mossad, le Shin Bet et l'IDF. Les roquettes, les terroristes des groupuscules locaux et les possibles représailles liées à la mort de Mahmoud.

La chance ne serait pas de trop...

* * *

Le petit corps chaud, endormis contre son torse, respirait le sérénité. L'enfant s'était endormie dans ses bras après son biberon comme ses propres enfant l'avaient fait avant elle. Des années auparavant à des kilomètres de là. Mais eux n'avaient pas eu à vivre avec la peur de la guerre, jamais. Leur première rencontre avec la réalité, leur réalité, datait de quelques semaines auparavant. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils avaient réussit à les protéger de leur monde.

Les enfants d'ici, même si jeunes, semblaient s'habituer très vite à cette violence extrême. Celle que même les adultes ne supportaient pas. Ses pensées étaient parties directement vers l'enfance de Ziva. Qu'ils soient israéliens ou palestiniens, ils vivaient les même enfances parsemées de bombes, d'alertes, d'attentats. A vingt ans, parfois avant, on leur apprenait à manier les armes. Mais déjà à dix ils savaient jetés des pierres.

Tout en berçant le petit être contre lui, il remercia le ciel que Ziva, Aaron et Sara soient américains. Que jamais au grand jamais ils ne connaitraient cela.

Les petits cheveux blonds du nourrisson glissaient sous ses doigts. Une de ses petites mains s'accrochait sur son t-shirt. Elle portait un sourire qu'il connaissait bien, celui qui dit "coma de lait, ventre rebondi, sommeil garanti".

Pendant un dixième de secondes, une urgence de serré ses enfants dans ses bras l'envahit, aussi rapidement que brusquement. Cette urgence le fit réagir instinctivement et serré un peu plus le bébé qu'il portait.

Une âme innocente qu'il devrait laissé pour reprendre sa vie, auprès des siens. Une vie qu'il savait plus en sécurité.

Si son instinct lui soufflait vrai, une vie plus sereine et calme que celle qu'il menait actuellement. Qu'il espérait remplit de rires, de joie, de pique-nique, de réunion de famille, d'amour, de nuit à aimer sa femme, de petits-déjeuners à courir après les jumeaux. Il n'avouerait jamais mais il adorait ça quand ils faisaient équipe pour les rendre en retard dès le réveil. Sara oubliait sa poupée ou son jouet préféré du moment, Aaron semblait tout d'un coup incapable de mettre ses chaussures tout seul, ou alors ils décidaient mutuellement que ce matin là ils devaient courir dans tout l'appartement, histoire de voir si leur parents étaient toujours en forme.

Souvent Ziva le laissait se débrouiller avec eux. Prétextant que c'est lui qui avait tenu à les laisser manger autant de sucre dès le petit-déjeuner ou qui leur avait promis un cinéma ou une sortie...Comme si il faisait exprès de les exciter.

Qu'importe. C'était comme cela que fonctionnait sa famille. Et dès le retour à la maison, ils reprendraient ses soirées pizza-dvd Disney, ces petits-déjeuners où ils étaient devenus experts du brossage de dent simultané au laçage de lacet ou au brossage de cheveux au choix.

Chiara resterait là. C'était le deal.

Quelle serait sa vie?

Entre alerte à la bombe et descente de soldats. Elle apprendrait à lire des journaux qui parleraient attentats et risque de guerre. Elle irait à l'école et apprendrait à courir se protéger dans les abris. Elle aurait des ennemis et des soit-disant amis, qui lui expliqueront chacun leur tour que si la guerre est là, c'est de la faute de l'autre.

Elle ne se souviendrait même pas de lui, ce grand idiot qui un jour l'avait baptiser parce que son cœur de papa ne pouvait supporter qu'une petite poupée comme elle n'ait pas de nom. Quelque chose à voir avec sa propre enfance délaissée. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un qui se penche lui aussi sur son lit de petit garçon pour lui donner, pas un nom, mais une voix. Pour lui laisser exprimer ses pourquoi. Pourquoi les finances de son père était-elles plus importantes que lui? Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle endormie sans jamais se réveiller? Pourquoi, à la télévision, les familles se rassemblaient pour les repas du dimanche midi et les soirées devant la cheminée et que lui se retrouvait seul, que ce soit dans leur grande maison ou des suites d'hôtel? Pourquoi son père sentait-il si fort l'alcool les seuls fois où il rentrait de son pensionnat militaire?

Qui répondrait au "pourquoi" de Chiara?

Qui lui donnerait une voix?


	26. Chapter 26

Pour préparer une rentrée en douceur voici un chapitre plein d'émotions.

Désolée pour les délais de publication et encore mille fois merci de votre patience et de vos gentils messages et reviews pour cette histoire et toutes les autres.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Les préparatifs furent rapides grâce notamment à l'expérience de Gibbs et Ziva et de Gabrielle qui ne semblait pas être étrangère aux besoins d'une armée en fuite.

L'agent en lui se posait des questions sur l'infirmière mystérieuse, les craintes qu'elle laissaient entrevoir et les regards en coin qu'elle balançait au chef d'équipe ou à la Supérieure qui leur procurait tout le nécessaire.

Les bombes avaient cessé, les sirènes aussi et au delà des murs d'enceinte, la vie avait repris son cour. Elle n'avait été interrompue que d'une parenthèse vite refermée. La force de l'habitude prévalait sur les horreurs de la guerre et le dénombrements des morts et des blessés.

Tony revérifia une dernière fois son sac à dos avant de le boucler pour de bon.

A ses côtés, Ziva astiquait son couteau de combat, assise à califourchon sur une chaise. Habillée en tenue militaire, pantalon kakis, marcel noir qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la moiteur de l'air, chaussures de combats aux pieds, il se fit la promesse que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait vêtue de la sorte. Cette femme était la sensualité, l'exotisme, l'érotisme à fleur de peau.

Les robes de soirées, les Chanel ou les Yves-St-Laurent étaient taillées sur mesures pour elle. Elle les portait comme une seconde peau.

Il ne voulait la voir habillée que comme cela ou alors avec son jean préféré qui attendait au pied du lit avec son gilet à lui qu'elle portait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'est ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie. Voir sa femme porter des jeans délavés, des hauts trop grands pour elle, la voir courir après leurs enfants, ou de la farine dans les cheveux parce qu'elle avait passé la matinée à cuisiner pour eux ou avec un livre à la main, confortablement blottie dans son fauteuil préféré, celui qu'il avait installé sous la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Plus jamais en tenue de combat.

Pas même une arme à la main si il avait son mot à dire.

Le bébé allongée avec Juliette et Aïda dans le lit gazouille tout ce qu'il peut.

Douce musique aux oreilles de ceux qui se prépare à rencontrer l'inconnu et à lui tenir tête.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de noter le regard d'une douceur insoutenable que Tim porte sur ce tableau. Voir Juliette interagir avec un bébé faisait remonter dans le plus jeune des envies qu'il n'avait jamais pu assouvir.

Parce que sa femme aussi, au lieu de porter des robes de princesses, s'était vu obligé de porter des boots et des pantalons cargos trop grands pour elles. Au lieu de prendre soin de son propre bébé, de s'inquiété de fonder un foyer aimant, elle avait appris à monter et démonter un Utzi le plus rapidement possible. Question de vie ou de mort.

Son rôle maintenant, était de s'assurer que le Probie et sa dulcinée aient la chance de faire plein de petits génies et de petites princesses.

Les questions qui restaient en suspends arriveraient ultérieurement.

Gibbs entra, équipé, habillé de pied en cap, suivi de prêt par l'infirmière qui avait troquée sa blouse blanche par une tenue similaire à celle de Ziva. La chemise kaki en plus sur ses épaules. Un nom dessus. Connor.

C'était une chemise américaine et une tenue américaine.

Son sac à dos, remplis au maximum et qu'elle ne semblait pas peinée de porter aussi était de cette bonne vieille terre d'Amérique qu'il crevait de revoir.

Des mystères, encore des mystères.

Gibbs resta une dixième de secondes sur Juliette et les enfants, et sur McGee aussi. Inutile de dire qu'il avait aussi remarquer l'envie dans les yeux de son plus jeune agent. Ce dernier les regarda à leur tour. Résigné mais aussi prêt pour cette nouvelle étape.

Ziva vint prendre doucement le bras du second en commande pour lui faire signe qu'il était temps de ramener Chiara à la nurserie.

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres devaient aider Juliette à finir de se requinquer.

Le couple sortit en silence, le bébé calé dans les bras de Tony.

Pour la dernière fois, il la portait contre lui.

Au fil des jours, Chiara était devenue familière et reconnaissait les intonations de voix, les bras qui l'a portaient ou encore qui lui chantait les petites comptines pour l'endormir.

Sans surprise, il se sentait démuni, une boule familière commençait à se former au creux de sa gorge. La même que lorsqu'il avait dû laisser Aaron et Sara le premier jour à la crèche. Ou lorsqu'il avait repris le travail après leurs naissances. Il savait qu'il les retrouverait en rentrant à la maison le soir mais cela n'empêchait pas l'angoisse de la séparation.

Sans parler de la petite voix qui lui murmurait que cette fois, l'enfant resterait là.

Il étouffa un long soupir en poussant la porte de la nurserie.

-Attends. Dit-il soudainement à Ziva.

-Quoi?

-Je...On...On ne lui a pas dit au revoir...Proprement...Je veux dire...Elle ne va pas comprendre...

Ziva refréna l'envie de lui faire remarquer qu'à son âge, elle ne comprendrait pas non plus leurs explications. Le regard que posait Tony sur le bébé l'en empêcha.

-Eh petite Chiara...Ecoute...Tu te souviens de notre accords...Tu sortais de ta garderie et une fois que mes amis et moi rentrions à la maison...Tu...Tu...tu rentrais...chez toi...Avec tes autres petits camarades...Tu verras...Tu va grandir avec pleins de copain pour jouer et les Sœurs qui vont prendre soin de toi...Regarde ma copine Juliette...Elle a grandie avec des religieuses et elle ne s'en sort pas si mal...

Même si rien n'apparaissait sur le visage de sa compagne, cette dernière observa avec émerveillement le regard fixe et vif que Chiara avait. Elle semblait boire les mots de Tony. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué avec leurs propres enfants... Mais comme tout parent pensait que ce n'était que parce que c'était ses enfants justement. Que cela les rendaient un peu spéciaux.

Comme cette petite était devenue spéciale aux yeux de son mari.

Que pouvait-elle attendre d'un homme qui avait accepté sans jamais poser de questions ou de condition de prendre des enfants qui n'étaient pas son sang, de les chérir comme aucun autre père aurait pu les aimer. Elle savait dès le départ que de se détacher de ce bébé ne serait pas facile...Elle se rendait compte que les sentiments de Tony était plus profonds qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

-Mais tu sais...Là bas...Aux Etats-Unis...Tu auras toujours des gens qui penseront à toi. Et peut-être que l'on pourra rester en contact, t'écrire...T'envoyer des cadeaux...Et qui sait? Quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras venir nous voir...On aura sans doute du mal à revenir en Israël avant un petit moment...Tu sais...Des choses de grands...Mais tu pourras venir et on te présentera...Aaron et Sara...Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez bien...Mais...Il faut que tu grandisses avant cela...Et que nous finissions...Nos affaires de grands.

Ziva posa une main douce et rassurante sur l'épaule de Tony. Mais elle était femme de devoir. Et sa mission actuelle n'était pas de prendre soin de cette enfant mais de sauver Juliette et de rentrer à la maison sans trop de dommage.

Aussi précautionneusement qu'avec ses propres bébés, elle prit Chiara dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'elle commençait à faire couler ses larmes et alla la déposer dans son berceau.

Elle lui murmura en arabe des promesses qu'elle n'était pas certaines de pouvoir tenir. De jours de paix. D'amour paternel. D'anges qui protègent.

Puis posa doucement sa main sur la tête de l'enfant qui pleurait en silence et entonna une rapide prière en hébreu. Les mêmes mots qu'elle prononçait les soirs où elle regardait ses enfants dormir. Les grands yeux mouillés de la toute petite ne la quittaient pas. L'incompréhension s'y lisait. Non pas des paroles prononcés mais elle pouvait jurer que le nourrisson lui demandait pourquoi...

Ziva écrasa presque rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa propre joue avant de se tourner vers la sortie et rejoindre Tony qui ne cachaient pas ses émotions lui.

Elle se cala dans ses bras et ils regardèrent une dernière fois le berceau de Chiara. Tête dans son torse, il entendit Ziva murmurer en hébreu avant de refermer la porte.

Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois l'un l'autre, se murmurèrent un rapide "je t'aime" avant de repartir.

Ce serait leur dernière bataille.


End file.
